A Family Distressed
by Sam1
Summary: A simple albeit painful headache turns out to be more serious than the Tracy's expected. Rated T for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them…never have and never will.

**A Family Distressed**

"Thunderbird Two to Base, we're heading home as soon as a few operatives get buckled in." Virgil's comment earned him a couple of glares from his younger brothers but his head was pounding too much for him to enjoy it.

"Safe flight home, Boys. We'll be holding dinner for you," Jeff said, thankful for another successful mission. And to him a successful mission was defined as his boys coming home safe and whole.

No sooner had Jeff and Virgil signed off, Gordon and Alan started bickering. "I'm co-pilot, Al, so get your butt out of my seat." Gordon stood threateningly next to Alan, glaring down at him. With a sigh, Virgil closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep his head from exploding as his headache worsened.

"I need the practice and Virgil is okay with me being his co-pilot for the trip home," Alan countered, smugly. It was obvious that he thought that if he used the excuse that he need to co-pilot for practice then all would work in his favor. "Right, Virg?"

"One…two…three…four…five…"

"_Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, why haven't you taken off yet?"_

Flipping the switch to open communications for Thunderbird One, Base, and Thunderbird Five, Virgil glared at his younger brothers. "We haven't taken off because the two jackasses have regressed to three-year-olds. They'll contact you when they settle their bullshit because I'm going back to the sleeping quarters and lying down." Unfastening his safety straps, he stood up and stalked off to the living quarters for something to get rid of the massive headache he had and some much needed peace and quiet.

Staring open-mouthed in shock at their brother's retreating back, Gordon and Alan looked at each other and then back to the monitors that showed the equally surprised expressions on Scott, Jeff, and John's faces. "Gordon, you're piloting in Virgil's place. Alan, you're to follow his orders as he is in charge now. We'll discuss you're behavior when you arrive at Base for debriefing. Base out." Jeff's screen went blank but Scott and John were still staring hard at their brothers.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott's expression was a mixture of annoyance and concern. Gordon and Alan had no problem figuring out who he was annoyed with.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alan spoke up, "I don't know, Scott. He said something about having a bad headache just as we loaded up the last of the victims and dropped them off where the ambulances were waiting."

Thoughtful, John added, "He told me during the flight to the hospital for the critical victims that he felt lousy and that he had a bit of a stiff neck and that his head was really pounding."

"I'll have Brains check him out when we get back to Base," Scott decided. "Okay, Brats, I'm going to pace you home to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. Or more importantly do something to Virg's 'bird."

Glancing at his only younger brother, Gordon rolled his eyes. "Hey, Al, I think we have a leak in the cockpit."

Feigning an innocent yet troubled expression, Alan picked up where his brother left off. "You mean you hear all that hot air getting in here? Maybe we should just close communications with one of the sources to see if that helps." With a flick of his hand, Scott's image disappeared. "See you at the debriefing, Johnny."

"You do realize that your asses are in some serious trouble for that, don't you?" John shook his head at his next youngest brothers.

Yawning, Gordon shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, Johnny. I'm trained to fly Two when and if Virgil is out of commission and I don't need Scott babysitting me."

"He's not babysitting you. He's worried about Virgil," John said. "You know that anytime one of us feels out of sorts or is injured, he worries."

"Yeah, mother hen Scotty to the rescue," Alan snickered. An insistent beeping from the communications monitor showed that Scott was trying to get in contact again. "Gotta go, John, big brother is trying to get us." Flipping the switches, John's picture disappeared and Scott's appeared. "We're getting ready to take off, Scott. Hold your britches in place."

"What's the hold up?" Scott demanded.

"We're taking off now, calm down," Gordon snapped. "Have a little patience, okay?" Cutting communications again, Gordon heaved a sigh of relief. "Big brothers have a serious problem with bossing everyone around."

"Yep, they sure do," Alan agreed, smiling. "Hey, I'm going to turn the audio on for the living quarters so that we can hear Virgil if he needs anything." Focused on flying the huge transport ship, Gordon nodded absently in agreement. All was quiet during the flight home with the exception of some bantering between the two youngest Tracy brothers. Arriving at Base, Alan went back to the living quarters while Gordon initiated post flight procedures and cleaning of the behemoth ship.

"Virgil, we're home." The only lights in the quarters were the running lights along the bulkheads and they were set at the dimmest setting allowed. Waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, Alan listened for a response. A slight moan followed by some movement directed Alan's steps. He looked down at the curled up form of his brother. Reaching down to shake his shoulder, Alan hesitated a moment just as the lights came on and Virgil groaned louder and grabbed a pillow to cover his head.

"What's taking so long, Alan?" Looking up from where he'd squatted down next to Virgil, he put his finger to his mouth.

"Shh, I think his headache has gotten worse." Gently rubbing his brother's back, he spoke in low tones, "Virg, do you want us to get Brains for you?"

Waiting for the stock answer that each of the Tracy brothers gave when asked if they needed medical intervention from Brains, both brothers were surprised at Virgil's whispered plea.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some things will never change and me not owning the TBs is just one of them.

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and/or added this story to your favorite story or story alert list. –sam1

Chapter 2

Backing out of the living quarters, Gordon spoke into his watch, "Brains, can you come down to Two's silo and the living quarters?"

"What's wrong, Gordon?" Jeff asked, sternly. He'd been worried about his second born son since he snapped before they were even airborne from the rescue site. Scott heard the conversation and immediately headed for his brothers.

"Not sure, Dad, but I think something is seriously wrong with Virgil." Gordon frowned when he heard a muffled, "Shut it", from the living quarters. "My guess is that he has a migraine and you know how he is when he gets one."

"He's a total bear to live with until it goes away," Jeff acknowledged. Looking over at his friend, he continued, "Brains, can you handle this?"

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Brains stood up and headed for the infirmary to get the necessary medications for Virgil before going to Two. "If I-I-I'm not b-b-back in th-thirty minutes, send h-h-help."

Jeff shook his head, glancing up at John's live feed from Five. "I think that Brains has been around Gordon and Alan for too long." Both men chuckled before Jeff sobered up, "We'll debrief after we get Virgil comfortable and resting."

"F-A-B, Dad." John cut communications and Jeff headed for the silos to check on his boys.

* * *

Rolling onto his back, Virgil squinted up at his youngest brother. Gritting his teeth, he snapped, "Shut it." Wincing at how loud his voice sounded and the sudden pain that blossomed in his head, he closed his eyes tightly.

At a loss, Alan kneeled down next to him and gently rubbed his back. All the while being careful not to make any noise that would make Virgil's migraine that much worse for him to bear.

"H-how is he?" Brains asked quietly, startling Alan and eliciting a small cry of surprise much to the annoyance of Virgil. Alan pulled the genius out of the living quarters just as Scott barged in, worried about Virgil. Gordon stood just outside the living quarter's door.

"He's got one helluva migraine, Brains. Light and noise are bothering him no matter how quiet or dim they are," Alan reported. "And he's irritable and cranky." Patting his friend on the shoulder, Alan nudged him towards the living quarters. "Good luck and don't worry if you're not back in ten, Gordy and I'll send Scott in to save you." Sporting matching grins, Gordon and Alan glanced at Scott and winked. Jeff came in just as Alan delivered that last comment and chuckled at the expressions on Brains and Scott's face.

"Watch the language, Son," Jeff reprimanded, gently. "I think we've had more than enough language outbursts from Virgil today."

"Yes, Sir." Alan and Gordon watched through the door as Brains approached Virgil with Scott right behind him. "Bet you that Virgil snaps at Scott." Both brothers laughed quietly at Scott's expression and watched Brains kneel down.

"V-Virgil?" Pausing a moment, the genius gave Virgil a chance to respond. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for the response that he got. Nor were any of the Tracys who were looking on.

"Is it too much to ask for some damn quiet around this place?" Virgil demanded, angrily. His face pale, he sat up, glaring at everyone around him. "Get out of my way, Brains. I'm going to my room and I don't want anyone bothering me." Shakily, he got to his feet and slowly but determinedly weaved his way out of Two and up to his rooms. Scott followed a short distance behind to make sure that his brother made it to his room without passing out first.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Gordon deadpanned. Grinning at Brains and Jeff, he added, "And, Brains, you didn't need rescuing this time around."

"Ahem, Gordy, are you forgetting something?" Alan held his hand out. "Virgil didn't snap at Scott so you owe me something." Before Gordon could comeback with a smart-alecky remark, they heard…

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, SCOTT!"

"DAMN IT, VIRGIL, YOU WALKED INTO THE WALL!" More arguing could be heard and Jeff sighed. But Gordon burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Sprout, but you need to pay up." Grumbling, Alan handed over five bucks.

"Brains, care to walk with me? I daresay that Virgil is going to want something to relieve that migraine sooner rather than later," Jeff asked, shaking his head, thinking, _"My son may look like me but he get his stubbornness from his mother."_

* * *

Pale and shaking, Virgil relented and leaned against Scott. "Come on, little brother, just a few more feet and you can hide under your blankets. I'll even make sure that your room is nice and dark and quiet before I leave."

Whispering, Virgil kept his eyes squinted, "Can you be quiet right now?"

"That bad, eh?" Coming to a dead stop, Virgil swallowed hard several times. "Don't you throw up on me." Moving as fast as he could manage to make Virgil move, Scott got him to the en suite in his rooms just in time for Virgil to drop to the floor in front of the toilet and vomit. Scott stepped back, choking back the urge to vomit himself.

Groaning weakly, Virgil reached up to flush. His hand flopped down, missing the flusher completely. Lying down on the floor, he sighed at the coolness of the tiles against his face. Suddenly, the coolness was gone and he was being pulled to his feet.

"Let's get you to bed, Virg," Scott said, softly. "The sheets will feel cool to you as well." Too tired to fight him, Virgil let himself be led to his bed. Burning up, he wasn't in the mood to be proper and started stripping down to his boxers in front of his older brother. Scott stepped back as Virgil threw the comforter off his bed and slid between the cool sheets. A few minutes later, he was asleep. Closing the blinds and curtains, Scott made sure that the room was dark for his brother. But left the bathroom light on dim so that he could make his way to the bathroom if needed.

With nothing else to do, he left the room. He didn't notice that Virgil had started shaking as he was suddenly overtaken with chills.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hmm, same as every other disclaimer I've posted before an update or story.

Chapter 3

Closing Virgil's bedroom door behind him, Scott looked up just before running into his dad. "He's asleep, Dad." Shaking his head, he continued, "Must be a helluva migraine. He stripped down to his boxers in front of me and was in bed and out for the count in a matter of thirty seconds after he threw up."

"He was sick?" Jeff asked, worried. Of all his sons, Virgil and John were the ones who suffered migraines just as Lucy had and the side effects of vomiting, sensitivity to light and sound were second only to the pain that they endured. Brains stood by, listening to Virgil's symptoms while trying to pinpoint why he felt as if he were missing something.

"Yeah but I got cleaned up and to his bed. He'll probably just sleep it off," Scott answered, tiredly. "I hate to bring this up but—"

"Yes, dinner is ready and on the table." Jeff grinned at his eldest son just as Scott's stomach started growling. "Let's go eat and then later we can check on Virgil before retiring for the night." The three men headed for the dining room oblivious of Virgil's deteriorating condition.

* * *

So that his sons may have some free time after dinner, Jeff decided to debrief over dinner.

"What about Virgil, Dad?" Alan helped himself to the salad that Scott had passed to him before passing it to Gordon.

"I think that between the three of you here and John, we can cover most everything but if something comes up that warrants discussing with Virgil we can do it later. From what Scott said, your brother is out for the night." John stared down at his family from the comlink that Brains had installed in the dining room and sighed.

"You do realize that this is cruel and inhumane, don't you, Dad?" John asked.

Perplexed, Jeff looked up at his third born. "What do you mean, John?"

Holding up a microwaveable container of mac and cheese, John frowned. "Seeing you guys eat during meal times is cruel since this is what I have to make do with. No home-cooked meals except for the beginning of the rotation. So not fair."

"Need me to make a supply run tomorrow, Johnny? I'm sure that Kyrano wouldn't mind preparing a little extra for me to bring up to you?" Scott's question just showed how much he felt badly for whichever brother was on Five and missing out on family time and dinners.

"Nah, I've only got a week left and then Sprout gets to suffer." Sighing, he took another bite of his mac and cheese. "How's Virgil? I didn't get the update yet."

Setting his iced tea down, Jeff glanced up at him again, "He has a migraine and from what I've seen, it's one of the really nasty ones." Pausing in thought, he stood up, facing John. "Son, when you get them and you have the same symptoms, you require medication to help you, don't you?"

"I do if it's one of the really bad ones that include vomiting, horrible pain, sensitivity to lights and sound. Why?" John stared hard at his dad for a moment. "He's not asked for anything yet, has he?"

"No, he hasn't." Jeff took a step towards the hallway but Scott called him back.

"Dad, he's asleep and maybe it wasn't bad enough for him to need medications yet. Maybe he's just being a Tracy and doing this the hard way."

Gordon and Alan looked at each other with matching smirks. "Don't know where he would have learned to do things the hard way." Even John and Scott had to chuckle at the irritated expression on their dad's face.

"We do get it honestly, Dad, and you are definitely the one that each of us mirrors in that aspect," John added. Brains politely covered his mouth with his napkin to hide his grin of amusement. Gordon and Alan had no qualms about laughing outright at their father.

"Pashaw, each of you inherited that trait from your mother," Jeff teased back, sitting down again. It'd taken many years for the family to openly talk about Lucy but once they did, the scabbed over emotional wounds finally began to heal. The debriefing continued along with dinner and occasional bantering between the brothers.

* * *

A shaky hand felt around for the comforter that was always on the bed to no avail. Teeth chattering and head pounding, Virgil peeked his eyes open and was somewhat relieved to see that it was dark in his bedroom. Holding his head stiffly, he carefully stood up and made his way to the en suite for so he could get a drink of water and another headache tablet. Weak from whatever was making him feel so miserable, his legs gave out and he slid to the floor. The coolness of the tiled floor making him shiver even more as the chills worsened yet his body felt as if it were on fire. Achy and tired, his eyes fluttered a couple of times before he surrendered to a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own either the Tracys or the Thunderbirds.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but my Grandfather had open-heart surgery and then my Mom was admitted to the same hospital a day later with blood clots in her leg and lung. Needless to say, writing has not been at the top of my list of priorities. sam1

Chapter 4

A sense of unease swept through Scott as he approached his brother's bedroom door. Dinner had come and gone along with the debriefing. Well, most of the debriefing, Alan and Gordon were currently in a closed door meeting with their father in his office. Shaking his head, Scott wondered for the millionth time what made his youngest brothers so very different from the older brothers. Sure, he, Virgil, and John loved to goof off and sometimes an ingenious prank just had to be played. But it was different with Alan and Gordon. They just seemed to feed off one another's antics thus the nickname The Terrible Two.

Rapping on the door, Scott shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting. After a period of a couple of minutes, he overrode the code to enter his brother's private rooms. Being the oldest had its perks and though he didn't make it a habit to intrude on his brothers' private rooms or quiet spots around the island, he didn't hesitate to encroach on Virgil's privacy this evening.

"Virgil?" Listening hard, Scott waited a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The only light was the dim light showing from the bathroom. He made his way across the sitting room and large bedroom to the bed. "Virg, I just came in to check on you." Unaccustomed to his next youngest brother ignoring him, he reached down to shake him.

Before his hand touched the sheet, he heard a small whimper or whisper. He wasn't sure which. Not that it mattered and he reacted instantly. His long strides quickly closed the distance from Virgil's bed to the bathroom. Shocked, he cried out, "Virgil!"

Teeth chattering and eyes scrunched closed; Virgil blindly reached out for Scott. "S-S-Sc-Scotty…c-c-cold…" His hand finally grabbed onto Scott's. "H-hu-hurts." Scott's mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Virgil. This was no migraine as he was well versed with the symptoms that both Virgil and John suffered.

He activated the comm on his watch, "Brains, I need you in Virgil's room right now." Not taking the time to acknowledge Brains' stuttered affirmative, Scott awkwardly picked his brother up and carried him back to his bed. "Damn, Virg, you're too damn big for me to be carrying around like this. Do me a favor and lay off of the chocolate cake when it's served, okay?"

The only response he got was a small snore followed by a mumbled, "Don't w-w-wanna wake up. C-cold, Scotty."

Laying him on the bed, Scott quickly covered him with the sheet and then felt around the floor for the comforter. "We'll get you warmed up, little brother."

The bedroom door opened and after a few fumbles, the sitting room lights came on. "S-Scott, wh-what's the pr-pr-wrong?"

Still seeing to his brother, Scott glanced up. "He's complaining he's cold but when I picked him up off the floor from the bathroom floor, he was burning up." Brushing back the sweaty hair from Virgil's face, he shook his head. "Brains, I've seen both John and Virgil with migraines and this is nothing like what I've seen before."

"W-what are h-his symptoms?" Brains pulled out a thermometer from his medical bag along with a pen light.

"He was shaking, teeth chattering, feverish, and the headache from earlier. And I think the lights are bothering him," Scott answered. "Oh, and…shit, I can't remember which brother but one of them said something about Virgil holding his head stiffly. Kind of like it hurt to move."

"S-Scott, g-g-get Tracy O-One pr-pr-ready. NOW!" Brains dropped the thermometer and pen light back in his bag. "And h-have J-John look o-over the re-reports of the la-last few r-r-rescues. I w-want to kn-know l-loc-area, s-soil sa-samples, e-ev-everything."

Stunned at his friend's outburst but too used to being in charge, Scott snapped, "What's wrong with Virgil, Brains?"

"I h-hope I am in-in-wrong but I be-believe he has a f-form of m-me-meningitis." Unaware, neither of the men were aware of Jeff's presence until…

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sheesh, I get tired of writing this…I don't own them and never will. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 5

Two heads snapped around to see the Tracy patriarch silhouetted in the open doorway. Swallowing nervously, Brains wiped his glasses on his ever present lab coat. "I th-think that V-V-he may have meningitis. I c-c-could do the b-blood test h-here b-b-but that may take un-unnec-too much t-time."

"Where the hell would he get meningitis from?" Jeff demanded, approaching his second oldest son's bed. He looked down and saw Virgil curled up under his comforter, shaking violently but his hair was wet with sweat and his face was flushed. Gently, he brushed the wet strands of hair out of his son's eyes. It almost broke him to see his child to be suffering when none even knew he was ill much less with a case of suspected meningitis. "What do you need me to do, Brains?"

"S-Scott, Tracy One, n-now," Brains ordered. "Mr. T-Tracy, stay w-with Virgil. I n-n-need to get some e-equ-stuff from the med room. G-Gordon and Alan may b-be of use g-getting him ready f-f-for the f-f-trip."

Not willing to waste a single moment longer, Jeff contacted both Gordon and Alan on their wrist-coms. "Boys, I need you both in Virgil's room, now." Brains and Scott had both left the room, heading for the different tasks that needed to be tended to. Jeff sat down on the bed next to Virgil. "Don't worry, Son, you just rest and we'll take care of the rest."

Pain-filled, honey-brown eyes stared up at Jeff. "D-Dad, I…don't f-f-feel…so good." Jeff didn't have a chance to react before he could only watch helplessly as his second born son started vomiting again.

Rubbing his back, Jeff quietly waited until Virgil was done before pulling the soiled comforter and pillows away from him. "Come on, up you go." Jeff picked his son up much like he did when his boys were all little. "Let's get you cleaned up and into some clean pajama bottoms and a t-shirt."

Shivering violently, Virgil pushed his father's hands away. "I c-c-can undress…and c-clean m-my-self up. Not a b-b-baby." He turned his back on Jeff, "Get o-out…ch-change in p-private." Worried but unable to hide the small smile that stole across his mouth, Jeff stepped out of the bathroom. A moment later, Virgil poked his head out. "I n-n-need clean…b-boxers and b-bo-bottoms." Jeff found the two articles of clothing in the dresser and handed them to his son. Closing the door, Virgil stripped down before suddenly grabbing the edge of the sink. His head dropped forward as he struggled to stay upright. Quietly, he called out for his dad. "Dad…n-n-need he-help."

In Virgil's bedroom, Jeff paced the floor. Gordon and Alan suddenly appeared with a gurney that hovered instead of being wheeled along. Both brothers noticed that Virgil wasn't in his bed. "Where's Virg, Dad?"

"He chose this time to be even more stubborn and is changing into some fresh pajama bottoms," Jeff explained.

"Sounds like a description for any one of my brothers," Alan said. "They're all stubborn."

Gordon reached over and cuffed his only baby brother upside his head. "You're a fine one to say that, Sprout. You're more stubborn than the four of—"

**CRASH**

"What the hell?" Jeff shoved open the bathroom door and took one step inside before calling out to his sons. "GET BRAINS DOWN HERE NOW!" Dropping down to the floor next to Virgil, he tried to keep him from hitting his head on the floor as he convulsed. Alan stared at his second oldest brother in shock while Gordon called for Brains.

"HE'S CONVULSING, BRAINS!" Gordon's shouting helped draw Alan out of his stupor and into rescue mode.

Dropping down on the other side of his brother, Alan carefully cupped his brother's face in his hands. "Virg, Brains is on his way down here. He'll give you something to make this stop, okay?"

Terrified eyes stared up at his baby brother all the while his body violently shook of its own accord. "Son?" Virgil shifted his panicked gaze to his father's face. "We're going to get you up and into the plane as soon as Brains says we can. I'll have John call Dr. Williams to have him meet us at the hospital."

Slowly the convulsions stopped and Alan and Gordon lifted their brother up on the gurney. Brains deftly wrapped a blood pressure cuff to Virgil's upper arm before urging the brothers to get him to the plane. Jeff called for them to wait a moment, grabbing a couple of blankets from a cabinet in Virgil's room. Quickly and efficiently, he covered his son, tucking the blankets around his body.

"SCOTT, get ready for take-off. Gordon, I want you and Alan to go get John. Have Kyrano contact Penny and have her make a statement that International Rescue is unavailable until further notice." Jeff watched Brains get the gurney Virgil was on fastened to the pull down bed that was hooked to interior of the passenger cabin.

"F.A.B., Dad." Gordon and Alan said before hurrying off to do as they were told. Pausing only to pat Virgil on the arm and say a few words of comfort to his unconscious form.

Folding up the steps, Alan called up into the cabin, "Call us with any updates, please."

"We will, now go, Sprout," Scott called back. The engines revved and Alan shut the door and secured the locking mechanism.

"Be safe." His words were all but lost as the plane taxied down the runway before taking off. "Mom, keep Virgil safe. We need him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as every other one in every update of every story that I've posted so far. I didn't own them then, now, or any time in the future.**

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay in posting but my son and I moved into a new apartment and won't have internet again until the 20th of September. sam1**

Chapter 6

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, come in please." Somewhat startled, John dropped the book he was reading and looked up at the console monitors.

Activating the comm that would connect the two Thunderbirds, he greeted his brothers, "Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Three, what's going on? It's not time for a supply run."

"We were ordered to come up and get you, John," Gordon announced. John could see the worry in his younger brother's eyes through the vid screen. "Virg has gotten sicker so get your gear together and put Five on automatic. We'll be there in thirty-five minutes or so."

"What do you mean, "Virg has gotten sicker"?" John demanded, worried.

"Damn it, John, can't you wait until we pick you up and fill you in?" Alan's voice shook with worry and annoyance. "Dumbass shouldn't have said Virg was sick until we had you in Three."

"HEY!"

"No, I can't wait to be filled in. I want to know right now what is wrong with our brother," John snapped, his blue eyes icy. He chose to ignore Gordon's response to Alan calling him a dumbass.

Sighing, Gordon told John what limited information that they had. "Brains thinks that Virgil has meningitis and that you need to check over the data from the last few rescues. Soil samples, geography, and all that fun crap he always asks for."

Clicking away at his keyboard, John retrieved the information from the last two rescues. "The last rescue obviously wouldn't have been able to show symptoms this fast. And the rescue before that was in Montana…but until we know what form of meningitis he has, we can't figure this out. There are just too many things to consider."

"Like what, Johnny?"

Recalling what little he knew about meningitis, he answered, "Well, first of all is it bacterial or viral? What are his symptoms? If it is bacterial, which form of meningitis is it? How and where was he exposed to it?" Taking a deep breath, he added, "But if Brains is rushing the him to the hospital, he's thinking bacterial."

"Why do you say that, John?" Gordon glanced down at watch. "Oh, ETA in fifteen minutes."

"Because viral meningitis will go away on its own. There is no treatment for it at this time whereas the bacterial forms of meningitis require medical treatment and antibiotics. The sooner the better."

"What aren't you telling us, John?" Alan demanded, watching his brother's face.

Meeting his brother's eyes, John said softly, "It could be fatal if not treated fast enough." Alan and Gordon looked at each other in disbelief. No way could their second oldest brother be that sick. Surely the fates wouldn't make the Tracys go through the pain of losing another loved one.

* * *

"Dad, we're about an hour out from the hospital. John just called in to let us know that the Terrible Two have picked him up and that he has forwarded all the information that Brains requested to his laptop." Pausing for just a brief moment, Scott fiddled with the instrument panel. "And he told me to tell you and I quote, "We are not staying on the Island when our brother is sick enough to be hospitalized", end quote."

Jeff kept his gaze locked on the form of his ill son. "Call him back and tell him that's okay for now but I will be talking to him about his tone." He couldn't see his oldest son shaking his head in the cockpit but called out, "Yes, I know that he had that tone he uses when he's being headstrong and determined to have his way." Scott rolled his eyes at his father's comment. "And stop rolling your eyes."

"Geez, he really does see everything," Scott muttered, grinning. He wasn't surprised in the least to hear his father call out once again.

"Yes, I do see and hear everything." Brains glanced up from his laptop, wondering for the hundredth time if parents were really that tuned into their offspring or if it was just a trait that they developed as their children grew up. Either way, he found it fascinating that Jeff could know what his children did or how they said things.

"It's all practice from raising five boys, Brains. I know how they think and behave in certain situations," Jeff said, startling the young genius from his thoughts.

Whatever Brains had intended to say was cut short as Virgil started on the gurney attached to the pull-down bed. "Where am I?" His eyes wide in fear, Virgil's gaze darted around the interior of the plane.

Brushing back Virgil's damp hair, Jeff looked worriedly at Brains. "Son, you're on Tracy One. Scott is piloting the plane while Brains and I are back here with you. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Oh, um, yeah, I remember." Biting his lower lip, he looked up at his dad again. "How did I get on the plane? And why am I going to the hospital?"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm being ornery and leaving those who are reading this story wondering what will happen next for poor Virgil. Thanks to all who keep coming back and reading more of what I put the Tracys through. –sam1**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em…darn my luck

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em…darn my luck. Oh well, at least I can play with them until my heart is content.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay but I'm still without internet service in my apartment and it looks as if it'll be a few more weeks before all that is taken care of. I'll try to continue updates on days I can manage to sneak it at work. sam1

**Chapter 7**

Uncharacteristically, Jeff was at a loss for words and looked to Brains for help.

"V-Virgil, I s-s-think that you may h-have a bacterial form of m-m-meningitis. John has s-s-sent me information from th-the last c-c-couple of rescues so th-that I may f-f-figure it out. G-G-your brothers b-br-brought you to the p-plane after you st-stopped con-con-seizing."

Rubbing his head, Virgil closed his eyes against the seemingly bright lights in the plane. "I know this but it all seems muddled in my head." Wincing, he squinted up at his dad and Brains. "And the headache that I had earlier is getting worse again."

"What do you mean worse?" Jeff asked.

"I took a couple of aspirin to help get rid of it when we got home from the rescue. I think." Closing his eyes again, he tried to relax and calm himself.

"I-I can give you an in-in-shot of pain m-medicine if you'd l-like." Brains dug through his medical bag and found what he was looking for.

"Please, Brains." He patiently lay still while Brains injected the medicine into his arm. "Why is everything muddled and I feel so confused?"

"Could be s-sym-symptomatic for whatever f-form of m-men-meningitis you have. We'll know m-m-more once blood w-work is done and the re-results come back," Brains answered.

Once again, a sense of fatigue overcame him and Virgil's eyes drooped closed and he was softly snoring. Jeff stared down at him with a small grin. "At least that's a bit normal for him."

Brains looked up from where he'd been kneeling next to Virgil. "What's n-normal for him, Mr. T-Tracy?"

"The soft snoring. He is the quietest of my boys when it comes to snoring. Alan is the loudest." Brains chuckled slightly at Jeff's admission of Alan being the loudest as well as the irony of it. It was well known in the Tracy household that Alan was normally the loudest when it came to everything.

"DAD, ETA thirty-five minutes. Do you want me to contact the hospital?" Scott's voice carried back to the passenger area.

"I-I've already c-c-spoken with them. Th-they know we're en-enroute and will have an a-am-ambulance waiting," Brains answered.

"F-A-B."

* * *

"You are so busted when Dad sees us, you know?" Gordon's impish grin lit up his eyes at the thought of his next oldest brother getting into trouble.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," John countered. "Family is more important than us always out there trying to save the world. We're entitled to a few days off and if Dad can't see that then I'll gladly point it out to him." Worry was causing the normally calm and quiet Tracy to voice his oft hidden thoughts.

"Whoa, there, John-boy." Alan held his hands up in mock surrender. "We're with you on this one."

Grinning broadly, Gordon couldn't help but egg on the situation. "Who knew that blondie here could get so riled up."

John almost automatically reached up and smacked his brother in the head. "Shut it, Gords, before I have to resort to kicking you around a bit."

"Hey, ya don't have to get violent with me. I was just playing," Gordon said, rubbing his head. Alan watched as his two brothers argued back and forth with a sigh.

"Knock it off. Both of you." Two sets of eyes stared at their younger brother. One set an almost icy blue and the other a warm amber. "Johnny, have you found anything more on the various forms of bacterial meningitis?"

"Yeah, I have and I can honestly say that I hope Brains is wrong in his diagnosis." John shook his head, glumly. "After reading all of this, I have to admit that I now know why I stayed away from the medical field."

"How bad could it possibly be?" Gordon asked.

"Symptoms for most include stiff neck, fever, headache, sensitivity to light, and in some cases…" John swallowed hard before continuing. "Death." Praying to a God who had taken away his mom when he wasn't ready to let go. _"Please God, don't let Virgil fall into this category. I don't want to say good-bye to someone else that I love more than myself."_

Placing a warm hand on his brother's shoulder, Gordon's face showed a seriousness that was uncommon. "Don't go there, John. Virgil is a tough one. He won't let something like this beat him. We'll get him the medical treatment he needs and then after a few days of recovering, he'll be back to normal."

Two sets of eyes met again and each read the care and love of another and the shared concern for a brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did but I don't, I'll just borrow them for a while.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who continue to read. And a HUGE THANK YOU to those who review and let me know what they think. Oh, and because I feel badly that my updates have been infrequent due to lack of internet - still - I made this update longer. Enjoy. -sam1

**Chapter 8**

A small chime sounded through the passenger cabin and then Scott's voice echoed back from the cockpit. "Fasten yourselves in. We'll be landing in ten minutes."

Jeff looked up from where he'd been partially concentrating on some of the printouts that Brains had laid down. Brains, true to his nature, had immersed himself in the data that John had emailed him from previous rescues. Periodic glances in Virgil's direction showed that he was still monitoring the sleeping man. "Brains, time to shut down the laptop. Scott just gave the warning."

"Huh? Oh, okay, Mr. T-T-Tracy." Within moments, Brains had his laptop shut down and was safely fastened in his seat. They soon felt the plane lose altitude as Scott brought them in for a landing. As soon as the plane had powered down, two paramedics were waiting for the door to open so that they could board and load Virgil onto their gurney and head for the hospital.

Jeff and Scott stood by watching as Brains gave the paramedics Virgil's vitals, symptoms, and what he suspected was wrong. "Scott, I want you to lock down the plane and then you and Brains can meet us at the hospital. I'm going to ride with Virgil that way if he wakes up confused again, he'll see family with him."

"Okay, Dad, we'll be there as soon as we can." With a slight smirk, he added, "Just so that nothing comes back to bite me in the butt, I'll go ahead and have the plane refueled and stored in our hangar." Scott laughed at his dad's expression. "It doesn't take much to read you, Dad. You'll forget that you told me to just lock down the plane since you're worried about Virg and then you'll try to tear me a new one later. So, just to save us the drama, I'll do it right the first time." Another snort of laughter erupted from Scott. "You're not the only one of us who has had enough practice learning your body language and your silent expectations." Before Jeff could argue his son's point, one of the paramedics called out.

"Mr. Tracy, which one of you will be riding back to the hospital with Virgil?" The paramedics had already loaded Virgil in the back of the ambulance and the driver was waiting to close the doors.

"I will," Jeff said, stepping up into the ambulance. With a last glance at Scott, he looked down at Virgil who was still sleeping. Even though his boys weren't on a rescue, Jeff did as he always did. He prayed. And hoped that his prayers would be heard if not by whomever then Lucy. _"Please let my little boy make it through this. I read enough to know that some forms of meningitis are fatal. And though Virgil is a grown man, he'll always be my little boy and I'm not ready to let one of my babies go." _Swallowing hard, he tenderly brushed his fingers through Virgil's hair. _"Lucy, you have Dad up there with you and I know this may sound greedy but you don't need our boys with you yet but I do. I've lost you and Dad. I can't lose one of our boys. They're all I have left of you. And I can't lose Virgil now. I can't. Please don't take him from me." _He had no sooner finished praying when all hell broke loose in the rear of the ambulance.

"Fletch, radio in that…SIT DOWN, MR. TRACY…patient is seizing again. Temp is 103.4. Respiratory erratic. BP elevated. Administering Diazepam. RL running at 125mL/hour. MR. TRACY SIT DOWN."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SON?" Jeff watched in horror as Virgil's body convulsed violently against the straps holding him on the gurney. The horror gave way to compassion when Virgil's eyes snapped open and he could see the fear, confusion, and pain in them. Shouldering past the medic, Jeff gently held his son's face and muttered calming words. "The medic gave you some medicine to stop the seizure. Relax, Son. That's it." Honey brown eyes wearily watched his face while the convulsions continued. Slowly they tapered off until he was lying still again. Jeff lowered his head until his mouth was next to Virgil's ear. "I love you, Virgil. Keep fighting until the doctors can get this treated. I need you here."

"Hand…Dad…please, hold." Virgil's left hand moved a bit and Jeff instantly grasped it, noticing but not mentioning the jumbled request. He could ask Brains about it later.

"I'm right here, Son. Just relax." Jeff watched as Virgil's eyes fluttered closed and the lines that had creased his forehead smoothed out. "That's it, just relax."

"D-don't...leave. Stay." Though his eyes remained closed and his breathing soon gave way to a sleeping pattern, his hand lightly held onto his father's.

The paramedic tried to do her job without interfering in a quiet moment between a father and son. She watched as Virgil's vitals with the exception of his temp evened out and he succumbed to the rest his body demanded. "Mr. Tracy, whatever you are telling him, keep doing it." Jeff glanced up at her, perplexed. "Whatever it is that you're telling him seems to be helping him remain as calm as he can be given the circumstances. I'm sure that you know that confusion is just but one side affects of meningitis. In his state he won't understand why he is seizing and is likely to panic more."

"So what do I have to do with him remaining calm?"

Smiling at the befuddled billionaire, the paramedic nodded in Virgil's direction. "You're his touchstone right now. You are keeping him grounded and giving him a continued sense of security that no one else will be able to do. Even confused, feverish, hurting, and I'd wager, scared, your son knows that you'll keep him safe." Her warm green eyes flecked with brown met Jeff's. "It doesn't matter how old they get, Mr. Tracy, they will always be your babies. The little boys they were are just hidden a bit behind the strong men that they have become." For the second time in a relatively short period of time, Jeff was again at a loss of words. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he refocused his attention on his son.

_"Women...there is no understanding them." _His thoughts were interrupted by the distant smell of lilacs and a tingling sensation that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

_"Watch it, Dear, because I am listening to everything you are saying and thinking while I'm watching over you and our babies." _Looking up sharply, Jeff stared hard at the paramedic who was watching the monitors that were hooked up to Virgil. _"Don't blame her. You know who is talking to you." _A small feminine laugh warmed his soul.

_"Lucy?" _There was no vocalized response to his unspoken question. Just another small laugh that was so familiar and reassuring.

"Mr. Tracy, we're here." The paramedic gestured for him to step out of the ambulance so that they could unload Virgil. Word had gotten round to the medical staff that Jefferson Tracy's son was being brought to the hospital for medical treatment. A team of doctors and nurses were standing-by ready to whisk Virgil off for evaluation and treatment.

An administrative assistant blocked his way when he tried to follow his son. "Sir, I need you to fill these out and I need a copy of your insurance information," she said.

Jeff stared at her in disbelief. "My son is ill and the last thing I want or need to be bothered with is paperwork, Miss. After I see that he is okay, then I'll fill those papers out."

"I'm sorry your son is ill but these need to be filled out now." Lowering her voice, she continued, "It serves another purpose as well, Mr. Tracy. It gives you something to do while you're waiting for the doctors to find out what is wrong with that young man. I'm sorry but it is a necessary evil." Determined to have her department run smoothly, she again pushed the clipboard with a daunting amount of paperwork attached. "Bring it over to my desk when you're finished. And hopefully by then, the doctors will have more to tell you."

Glaring angrily, he took the proffered clipboard and turned to find a seat in the waiting room. He'd just started filling in the blanks on the fifth or was it the sixth form when he thought he'd heard his name. Looking up, he frowned and mentally slapped himself.

"There he is." A reporter had caught wind of the Tracys supposed need of medical treatment and decided to check out the rumor. "Guess the old man was right, 'eh?" The photographer who was with him nodded in agreement while snapping off a few shots before Jeff deliberately ducked his head and refocused on the paperwork. Only to be interrupted again a few minutes later.

"Back off, Mister." The order was given quietly so as to not draw too much attention but Jeff knew that voice and looked up again. Scott and Brains stood side-by-side, trying to pass the reporter and photographer. "I'm not interested in being interviewed."

"Is it true that one of your brothers is at Death's door? That the family is gathering here to say their final good-byes?" Heedless of the obvious anger and horror on Scott's face, the reporter kept up his inquisition. "Which brother is dying? John? Gordon? Virgil? Or is it the baby of the family, Alan?"

Shoving past them, Scott dragged Brains along with him. "Come on, Brains. Dad is waiting on us." Dropping into a chair next to his dad, Scott wearily wiped his face. "How the hell did they find out already? And have you heard anything from the doctors yet?"

"I have no idea and no the doctors haven't been back out to update me on Virgil's condition." Jeff looked at his watch and mentally calculated when the rest of his sons would arrive. "I hope that he's gone before John gets here."

"Who?" Jeff motioned in the reporter's direction. Amazed that the guy was keeping his distance yet annoyed that the photographer was snapping shot after shot of them sitting there, waiting. "Why is that, Dad?" Scott shrugged. "It's not like John would do anything...oh, yeah he would if he's tired, annoyed, and worried. Which he will be after the flight back home and then another flight here." Grinning suddenly, he added, "My money is on John and I hope that you have an attorney here because we'll probably need him."

"I'm assigning you the task of keeping your brothers in line and out of jail while we're here," Jeff retorted.

"Aww, Dad, that's just not fair," Scott whined, playfully. "It's more fun to sit back and watch. My little brothers are nothing if not creative in their endeavors to cause chaos and mayhem." Suddenly, he turned serious. "I'll try, Dad, but you know how the Terrifying Three can be. John doesn't often go that route any more but then again, he's going to be stressed and worried. He'll fall right back into old habits. Hell, he's already started with the headstrong and stubborn part. And you already know that Gordon will be egging him on just to see our 'calm' brother acting up."

"Star forty-six and you'll have our attorney on the line," Jeff said. Glancing up at the information desk, he noticed the pointed look he was getting from the secretary at the desk. He shifted his gaze and attention back to the seemingly endless stack of forms. Scott grew bored and agitated at the lack of an update on his brother's condition. Before long he was pacing. Brains had gone back to researching in hopes of finding something that could ease his friend's suffering.

Jeff had just finished up filling in the blanks on all the forms when the sound he had been somewhat dreading. "MY BROTHER IS NOT DYING!" Scott stopped mid-pace and stared at his middle brother. The calm one. The quiet one. And at this moment, the thoroughly pissed off one. Alan and Gordon stood ready to pull John off of the reporter if necessary but even they stood and stared in open-mouthed shock. John's lightly tanned face was turning a brilliant red as his temper flared. His hands were clenched into fists at his side. But it was the slight trembling of his body that told his family just how angry he was. Just how close to the edge he was to losing it.

"This must be hard on you and your family. How do you think things will be once he's gone? Which of you are closest to him?" John shook his head and took a menacing step towards the reporter just as the photographer's camera flashed in his face, blinding him. "Gordon, what do you think of your brother's inevitable demise?"

Gordon and Alan looked at one another. "Is this jerk for real?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Alan shook his head. "Don't know but I'll bet you that Johnny will let us know in about two seconds." Before either brother could move, John had grabbed the reporter. "Oops, my time was a bit off there, Gordy. He's gotten faster in his old age."

John had his hands fisted in the reporter's shirt. His breathing hard and angry. "Our brother is not dying, you filthy, lying bastard." Icy blue eyes flashed angrily as he shook the reporter one time. "Why he is here is none of your damn business so why don't you get the hell out of here." None too gently, John shoved him towards the door. "Come around my family again and I'll make sure you never make that mistake again."

"John Glenn Tracy." Fighting to regain his composure, John closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before turning to face his father.

"How is Virgil?" John asked once he'd managed to unclench his teeth. Jeff stepped up to him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"We haven't heard anything as of yet. And just for the record, I don't want to see that kind of behavior from you ever again, understand?"

"I won't promise anything, Dad. That jerk deserved a helluva a lot more than a simple shake." Stalking off in Scott's direction, he ignored the raised eyebrow that his dad gave. Gordon and Alan followed behind the middle brother, talking quietly between themselves.

"Ol' Johnny was ready to kick some butt. Who'd have thunk it?" Alan snickered at his brother's comment. Unfortunately for them, John heard it as well and turned on them.

"'Ol' Johnny' is going to kick your butt if you don't shut it, Gordon. I've had all I'm willing to take from you on the flight home and here." Glaring angrily at his younger brothers, he added, "And yes, I can move faster than either of you."

Stepping between the brothers, Scott shepherded John away from the Terrible Two. All the while sighing in relief and thinking to himself, _"At least, I don't have to worry about the Terrifying Three."_ He was pulled from his internal thoughts by John's muttering.

"Stupid...f'in...dead. I'll show him dead...comes around again."

"What was that, Johnny?" Scott fought to keep from grinning.

Growling, John snapped, "Knock it off, Scotty. I'm so not in the mood to deal with you on top of the damn reporter and the idiots that make up the Terrible Two."

"We aren't idiots." Alan and Gordon had been directed to sit next to Brains by their father and had overheard John's comment.

"Alright, Terrifying Three, do I need to sit you in opposite corners of this room?" Scott made eye contact with each of his brothers and waited for an answer before looking at the next one.

"No, and stop calling us the Terrifying Three," John grumbled. "I don't even know why you and Virgil started calling us that. Or including me in the brats' company as if I'm as bad as they are."

"Alan, I know that they say the mind is the first thing to go but damn, Johnny-boy is still somewhat young," Gordon mock whispered. "Johnny, now try to follow what I'm saying and maybe it will all come back to you. When we were kids, you got into just as much trouble as Allie and me. And if memory serves, you were often the mastermind behind all the mischief and mayhem that was created."

Before John could do or say anything a doctor came into the waiting room. "Tracy family?"

Jeff turned to face the doctor. "I'm Jeff Tracy. How is my son?" Scott, John, Gordon, Alan, and Brains gathered behind the Tracy patriarch and presented a wall of support for Jeff and each other.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. Virgil is very sick. And whoever suspected that he had bacterial meningitis may have saved his life." Scrunching up the surgical mask in his hand, he continued, "As a routine order, blood was drawn and as much as I hated to, I also drew some spinal fluid to get a second reading. Both of the labs have come back positive."

"What does that mean?" Alan asked.

"For now, nothing. I think that we caught the virus before it could do any lasting damage. I've ordered Ampicillin to be given intravenously for the next five days. During which time we'll monitor Virgil's vitals and continue with blood draws daily."

"What about the symptoms he was suffering from?" Scott asked. "The migraine, sensitivity to lights, confusion, fever, and all that?" As the doctor's words sank in, he asked, "What do you mean the next five days?"

"Your brother is very sick and a minimum of five days as an inpatient is warranted. Now for the other question you asked, most patients show a decrease in symptoms with the antibiotics being administered. Unfortunately, the Ampicillin will have its own side effects as will the pain medications that I've ordered to alleviate some of the discomfort that he may feel. As for the confusion, you will all just have to be patient with him and try to keep him from getting frustrated."

"Any other questions before I take you up to his room?"

"What about the seizures?" Jeff asked, worriedly. He'd watched his son suffer through two of them and really didn't want to see another one.

"I've ordered Diazepam to be given through his IV which should help but even with that he may have an episode or two."

Irritated with all the medical jargon for the medications that his brother was being subjected to, John spoke up. "What is Diaze-whatever and its side effects? And how do you know that Ampicillin is the correct antibiotic to be given since you don't know what form of meningitis my brother has? And what pain medication are you planning on giving him? Have you double checked to make sure that he isn't allergic to any of those medications?"

Jeff mentally berated himself for not thinking to ask those same questions. After all it was his son's health that was being discussed.

Surprised the doctor began to explain the medications. "Diazepam is an anticonvulsant better known as Valium. Side effects that can affect some are sedation, decreased respiratory, rash, decreased blood pressure, amnesia. The monitors that Virgil is hooked up to will let us know if his respiratory or blood pressure drops below an allowable rate. The Ampicillin is the antibiotic of choice for suspected meningitis cases at this facility. Side effects may include skin rash or allergic reaction. The pain medication is basically extra strength Tylenol. Nothing stronger unless the headache or migraine get stronger and then I'll more than likely order Tylenol with codeine or possibly Toradol." Glancing at his watch, he motioned for the family to follow him. "Virgil should be settled in his room by now. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the doctors that may be doing rounds during my off-hours."

The Tracys and Brains followed the doctor to the bank of elevators and up to Virgil's room. Talking quietly amongst themselves, they agreed on a schedule that would have at least one of them sitting with Virgil until he was released from the hospital. The others who would be 'off-duty' would be able to sleep at a nearby hotel that they would book rooms in. Gordon and Alan in typical Terrible Two manner had already started planning some downtime in order to keep from playing too many pranks on their family. Scott was focused on seeing that his closest brother got better soon. John, stuck in the middle, worried about his older brothers. True, Virgil was the sick one but Scott would quickly wear himself down trying to take care of him. Determined, he decided to keep an eye on both of them and his younger, mischievous brothers as well. Jeff knew he had his work cut out for him. All five of his boys together in one place. At the same time. With one of them sick was just asking for trouble. The earlier incident with the reporter was proof of that. And he knew from experience that John would be in some trouble before they were able to return home. Money talks almost as loud as a damn good attorney and John's last brush with a pushy reporter had been dusted before the public had caught wind of it. Much to Jeff's relief. He was just dreading the next episode but expecting it just the same.

"Here is Virgil's room. Keep in mind the medications along with the meningitis will make him drowsy and confused. Just keep reassuring him that things will get better soon." They quietly entered the room behind Jeff only for John to pull up short, drawing in a startled breath.

"He looks so pale." The monitors maintained a steady reading of Virgil's vitals. The IV pole at the head of his bed was laden with various IV bags and fluids. The Tracy brothers looked at one another in stunned silence. They'd all had injuries from rescues but none of them could recall any of them looking like Virgil did at that moment. Well, with the exception of Gordon but that was a special case. Jeff, unfortunately, had the experience of seeing something similar when Gordon was born prematurely and again when he'd been in the hydrofoil accident. And sadly, when he'd lost his beloved Lucy.

As one, the brothers situated themselves around Virgil's bed. Each lightly touching him, praying for a quick recovery. Jeff took the chair next to the bed and watched his son sleep. Brains tried to make himself scarce, mumbling something about getting coffee for everyone. The others barely registered his words before he was gone.

Unseen, between and slightly behind Jeff and Virgil, a presence watched over her family.

* * *

A/N: Though I work in the medical field, I'm not a doctor and even though I researched various forms of meningitis, symptoms, treatments, and more medications than I care to admit, I may have goofed somewhere. Hopefully, any mistakes will not detract from the story. And I don't know how long a patient would be in the hospital for meningitis so I took a wild guess and chose five days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I'll never be able to say that they're mine. I'm just borrowing them for my and, I hope, your enjoyment.

**A/N**: I want to give a huge thank you and credit to **lissysue85**, **Math Girl**, and **Little Miss Bump** for the information that they've given me about meningitis. And to those who have consistently read and reviewed…THANK YOU as well. –sam1

**Chapter 9**

Sensations of someone or several someones touching him brought him to a foggy awareness. "Dad?" He felt a slight tug on his hand and then a stinging sensation when he tried to reach out for his father. The smell and sounds of wherever he was at weren't familiar and he wanted the security that his father had always provided.

"I'm here, Virgil." Jeff took his son's hand in his which kept him from inadvertently tugging on his IV line.

Opening his eyes, his gaze darted around the room uncertain of where he was and what was going on. "Where am I?" His gaze took in each of his brothers' worried expressions. A sudden burst of pain in his head caused him to gasp and scrunch his eyes closed.

Jeff was instantly in protective father mode with Scott following in his normal big brother mode. "Virgil, what's wrong?" Both father and brother demanded, loudly, at the same time causing Virgil to further wince in pain and pull away from them.

"My…my head," he whimpered. "Hurts…make it stop…hurting." Scott jabbed at the call button on the side of the bed.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room and quickly glanced around the room at the various Tracys before her attention focused on her patient. "What can I do for you, Virgil?"

"Help him," Alan pleaded. Gordon shoved past his younger brother and nudged John from where he was standing next to Virgil.

Ignoring the indignant, "Hey!" that John voiced, he calmly spoke to their sick brother. "Virg, listen to me." He waited a moment until his second oldest brother's pain-filled gaze met his. "Take a deep breath and let it out, slowly."

"C-can't...hurts...head." His eyes pleaded for someone – anyone – to take the pain away and help him understand what was happening to him. "Want...please...D-d-dad."

Leaning down, Gordon gently rubbed either side of Virgil's forehead. Along his temples. "Focus on your breathing until the nurse gets some pain medicine in you, okay?" With a pointed look at the nurse, he snapped, "Now would be a damn good time to give him something for the pain."

"Gordon." That was all it took for Jeff to say for Gordon to apologize to the nurse. Holding Virgil's hand in his, he leaned down. "I'm here, Son. Just do what Gordon's telling you. He knows what he's talking about."

"For once," John muttered. Much to Alan's amusement and Gordon's annoyance.

Choosing to ignore John's comment, he apologized to the nurse, "Sorry, but my brother never complains about pain unless it's really bad. Please give him something to ease the pain he's feeling." The nurse glanced through Virgil's chart and read that his doctor had ordered Toradol for extreme pain.

"Virgil, before I give you something, I need to know on a scale of one to ten what your pain level is."

"T-ten," he chattered. His body shaking with chills as his fever inched higher. "C-c-cold." The nurse injected the Toradol through his IV port. So that she could determine if the pain medicine worked, she set about taking his vitals. A few minutes later, his head lolled loosely as he tried to look for his dad. His security. "Dad...feel..."

Jeff waited for him to finish only for his son's words to be lost as another seizure tormented his body. The nurse, responding quickly, slapped the emergency call button that had extra staff running for Virgil's room. An orderly escorted all the Tracys with the exception of Jeff from the room. Heaven and hell combined wouldn't move him from his son's side when he needed him.

"Push the Diazepam, STAT!"

"Was he given any new medications?

"Toradol for the pain."

"Is he allergic?"

Jeff looked up at the doctor, "Not that we know of." Catching a glimpse of his son convulsing on the bed, redoubled his efforts to get to him. "Let me through. I need to be by his side." Determination set in and Jeff shoved his way to Virgil's side. Grasping his hand, he spoke, "I'm here, Son, don't fight just relax and it'll be over soon." Virgil's gaze found his dad's and though the fear and uncertainty could be read in his expression, he relaxed until the seizure ended and then he lost consciousness.

Thoughtful, Virgil's doctor studied what the monitors recorded before the seizure. "It wasn't the Toradol. From what I can see in the patterns of his vitals, it was one of those episodes that I warned you that he may experience before the Diazepam takes full affect."

A commotion in the hallway drew the attention of the doctor, nurses, and Jeff. "Son of a-"

"John, watch your mouth." A brief pause and then a clattering of something being overturned. "Stop fighting me, Johnny. The jerk isn't worth it." Jeff rushed towards the door and right into chaos. Alan and Gordon were trying to stay between John and the reporter who'd been bothering them earlier. Scott struggled to hold onto his younger brother but despite his height advantage, John had a better advantage...anger. And it was evident to all that he'd been pushed way past his limit.

"I warned you. I told you to stay the hell away from us, you-"

Stepping in between John and the reporter, Jeff stared down at his blond-haired son. "John Glenn Tracy, that is enough."

He continued his struggle to get to the reporter. "He said that Virgil is dying. That we were going to bury another family member." Lunging once more, he snapped, "He said that he'd be there to take pictures so that the world would see our grief just...just..." Collapsing in his brother's arms, he tried to choke back the sobs that wanted to break free. To push back the memories of his mother's funeral. To push his biggest fear – to lose his father or one of his brothers – back to the darkest recesses of his mind.

"Just like what, John?" Not that it mattered to Jeff because he'd taught his boys not to fight unless they were swung on first.

Alan, glaring hatefully at the reporter, spoke up for John. "The bastard said he'd be there just like he was at Mom's funeral."

Turning abruptly on the reporter, Jeff recognized him through the fuzzy memories of that tearful day. "Jensen Smith?"

Shocked that the billionaire knew his name, the reporter nodded dumbly. "You remember me?"

A small grin on Jeff's face spread to what his sons had come to call his 'going-in-for-the-kill' grin. "Yes, I remember you. And I remember that you directly contributed to the nightmares my boys suffered through for months following their mother's death and funeral." With a sideways glance at his boys, he added, "I owe you for that." With all of his strength behind the punch, he floored Jensen Smith. "Stay away from my boys now and forever unless you want more of the same." Purposely, he stepped on the reporter's hand as he turned to face his sons. All of whom had the same expression. Shock. Awe. And respect. "Come on, boys, your brother is stable now." Leading the way, he opened the door to Virgil's room.

"Did you see that? One hit and he was down like nothing."

"I can't believe that Dad had it in him. Hell, I know John-boy has all that pent-up aggression in him but never thought I'd see Dad put someone down."

"Shut it, Gordon, before I put you down."

"Knock it off, John. Just bask in the knowledge that you won't be going to jail for this one. Or that you'll be costing Dad a bunch of money to keep you from going to jail."

The doctor and nurses who'd been attending to Virgil watched as the family came in. "Don't worry, Mr. Tracy, we didn't see anything. Can't say that security didn't but then again, I do believe that there is a case of trespassing, harassment, and loitering for the doorstop." Cleaning his glasses on his lab coat, the doctor glanced down at the man lying on the floor. "He doesn't do much for the décor I'm afraid. Layla, could you please call security to come up and clean the mess? I'd hate for Virgil here to get sicker by the sight."

* * *

Sometime later, after the brothers had been ordered back to the hotel for some sleep, Jeff sat in a chair next to Virgil's bed. A slight movement against the white blanket caught his attention. "I'm here, Virgil." Placing his hand over Virgil's, he smiled as Virgil settled down and his breathing evened out into a regular sleeping pattern. "That's right; you just get the rest you need. One of us will always be here with you. We won't let you wake up alone and confused. Your job is to let your body fight off the meningitis so that we can take you home again." He stood up and leaned over his son's sleeping body, so that he could place a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Virgil Grissom Tracy."

"Love you...too, D-dad." Virgil's mumbled reply was almost lost as he began to softly snore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them nor am I making any money from the stories I write about them. I'm just borrowing them to entertain myself.

**A/N:** This is getting to be a routine note but here goes…sorry for the delay in posting but I'm still without internet thanks to the stupidity of the provider I'd chosen. Now for the important part…Thank you, **lissysue85** and **Math Girl** for the PMs and feedback. **CC**, **LMB**, **Jendarra**, **Digi-girl**, thanks for your continued support of this story despite the delays in updating. -sam1

**Chapter 10**

"I want you to follow them. Stay out of the hospital though. They have security on their side since Virgil is a patient here." Glancing around, he made sure that nobody would overhear them. The other patrons of the small café were too busy chatting and eating to pay them any mind. Much to his relief. "Get as many pictures as you can. If nothing else we can sell them to the tabloids with some crap caption. The people who read that garbage will be snapping them up just to read some dirt on the Tracys."

"Jensen, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, they are dealing with a sick family member."

"Who cares? Who is it going to hurt if we cash in on their sadness or grief if Virgil dies?" With a casual shrug of his shoulders, Jensen continued, "I'm ready for a nice paycheck and the Tracys are the means to that end."

"It's going to hurt them. Damn, how can you be so callous?"

Indifferent and hard, Jensen glared at his friend, "I can't afford to be nice, Anthony. Nice doesn't pay the bills. Or the child-support that is taken out of my paycheck weekly. And as stupid as the cliché is, it is a dog eat dog world."

"Whatever but I want you to know that I'm against hounding them."

"So, what's new? You normally grow a conscience when you aren't in need of more money. I, however, don't have that problem. I love the money and the more of it I can make the happier I am."

Walking away, Anthony thought, _"Nothing good is going to come out of this."_ He suddenly shivered as a bone-chilling coldness swept through him. Surrounding him. A faint scent of lilac tickled his nose. Looking around, wildly, he tried to identify the source of the coldness and smell. _"I'm losing it. Maybe I should ask the boss for another partner before something bad happens."_

Watching from several yards away, she shook her head. _"My son is not going to suffer your stupidity. You will cross the wrong man."_

* * *

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Gordon, you just asked me that about ten minutes ago," Jeff answered, tiredly. "Look at your watch and add those ten minutes to what I told you then."

"Dad, it's been twelve hours and he's only woken up a few times and even then it's like he's only checking to make sure that one of us is here."

Leaning back in his chair. The one next to his son's bed. The same one he had refused to leave for more than a few minutes at any given time since Virgil had been admitted. He had to be there when his son woke up. Annie, the paramedic, had told him that he was Virgil's security. In all honesty, Jeff just couldn't make himself leave Virgil's bedside any more than he had been able to leave Gordon's bedside after his hydrofoil accident. He was beginning to think that maybe a couple of daughters instead of five sons would have been less stressful.

_"That's what you think. Sons or daughters, each come with their own unique brand of stress for you. Be glad that we had all boys."_

Taking a deep breath, Jeff could have sworn that he smelled lilacs. _"Are you still with us, Lucy?"_

With his thoughts turned inwards, Jeff failed to hear his fourth-born's question. Virgil, however, heard it and couldn't help the small grin that stole across his face when he tiredly opened his eyes, and somehow managed to track the small pillow as it flew over his bed and smacked his dad in the head.

His voice rough, he managed, "Nice shot, Gords." He winced a bit as he tried to find a cool spot on his pillow. Weakly, he kicked and shoved the blanket and sheet that covered him to the floor just as his nurse walked in. It was only when Gordon snickered that he realized that he was only in his briefs.

Reacting quickly to save his son from embarrassment, Jeff grabbed the discarded sheet and threw it over Virgil's lower body.

"Why am I only in my briefs, Dad?" Virgil stared up at his dad with obvious confusion. It was an expression that had appeared on his face quite a bit over the last day.

It wasn't Jeff who answered as Gordon suddenly piped up. "Well, Virg, after you decided that you were too cold and we had you in pajamas and a few blankets over you, you changed your mind and stripped down to..." At this point, Gordon couldn't keep from laughing. "Sorry, Virg, but there are things in this world that I wasn't meant to see and John trying to hold your briefs in place while you struggled against him is one of them. We all got a view that we have all agreed that we never, and I do mean never, want to see again."

The nurse quietly went about her duties before addressing her patient. "How are you feeling, Virgil? Aside from being hot."

When Gordon snickered again, Jeff pointed to the door. "Gordon, go down to the coffee shop and get me a coffee. While you're out, call and check on your brothers."

Grumbling, good-naturedly, the family prankster headed out. "Not my fault she admitted that she he's hot." The nurse realized the innuendo and blushed.

"I'm sorry about that. My son finds humor in the most innocent of comments."

"We keep telling him that he's really not that funny but he has it in his head that he's hilarious," Virgil added, groggily. He settled back in against his pillows, struggling to keep his eyes open. "'M sleepy."

"That's the effects of the medications that you're being given." Holding his wrist in her hand, she found his pulse and stared at her watch. "Is there anything I can get for you while I'm here?" She looked down at him and sighed, "Even when they're held captive I bore them to sleep."

"It's good to know that it's not just me," Jeff said, grinning. "His doctor said that this is normal but having never gone through this particular scenario, I'm not sure what normal is. Can you fill me in?"

Straightening the sheet and folding the blanket at the end of the bed, the nurse started explaining. "Dr. Sanders told you that Virgil has a bacteria meningitis...more accurately, he has listeria meningitis which can get confusing. Listeria is found in humans and animals. It can also be found in the soil and as such in gardens and fields. Most people never have any symptoms or complications but occasionally symptoms flare. Because of the way listeria is spread and how it grows, it is hard to accurately diagnose it. Thanks to the information that you gave us, we were able to pinpoint where Virgil was exposed to it and have alerted the authorities so that it can be monitored and further tested to keep others from being exposed. Especially pregnant women and those with lowered immune systems. It can be fatal in those."

"You mean, my son can still die from this?"

"No, Virgil is normally a very healthy young man. And his case was caught early enough that there should be no long-term affects. He will be tired more often than not for the next few weeks. He should be allowed to do what he wants but within reason. No driving. No operating heavy machinery." Grinning somewhat mischievously, she added, "No flying space rockets to the moon."

"Wh-what?

"Calm down, Mr. Tracy. I'm an amateur astronomer and I recognized John from his books and he mentioned each of you in the dedication. So, I was able to deduce who you were." Whispering, conspiratorially, she continued, "And not many men would name his sons after astronauts. Not unless he himself was one."

"I thought I was being ingenious when I chose their names," Jeff said. "I'm surprised that Lucy went along with it. Especially since we wanted to raise our boys out of society's harsh glare."

"I can understand and respect that, Mr. Tracy. And I can personally guarantee that what was said here won't go any further." Thoughtfully, she glanced down at Virgil. "Did anyone ask you if you were interested in making Virgil a NINA?"

"A what?"

"A NINA...No information patient?"

"What the heck is that?" Jeff lowered his voice when he noticed Virgil in his sleep.

"Basically, it means that while he's here, he's nonexistent. Only staff with the right clearance or access to this room directly will know who is in this room. Otherwise, he doesn't exist."

"Is it too late to do that? We've already had an issue with a reporter," Jeff asked.

"No, it's not too late. The only downfall is that we will have to move him to another room so as to make the ruse work."

"Can we do it now?"

"Yes, let me call for an orderly and to let my charge nurse what we're doing." She hurried from the room to get things started.

Jeff pulled his cell phone from it's clip. "Scott, we're moving Virgil to another room."

_"Is everything alright, Dad?"_

"Yes, but the nurse told me about no information patients and that's what we're going to have Virgil as. Just a security measure to keep Jensen and company away from us and your brother while he's here."

_"Okay, just let us know what room he's being moved to so that we don't walk in on some unsuspecting patient."_

"I'll let you know. How are your brothers doing? Getting some rest?"

_"John is...make that was sleeping but the Terrible Two are racking up a nice room service account for you. From the sounds of what they're ordering, you never feed them." _Jeff could hear Scott's suddenly muffled voice despite the fact that he'd put his hand over the mouthpiece, _"Hey, order me the New York Strip with steak fries, salad, iced tea, and a slice of apple pie with ice-cream." _A brief pause followed by, _"Medium well."_

_"Sorry, Dad, but I'm starving."_

Shaking his head, Jeff didn't even want to imagine what the bill was going to be once they checked out. "Gordon is there?

_"Yeah, he just walked in a minute ago. Why?"_

Rubbing at his eyes, he mentally counted to ten. "Ask him if he forgot anything."

_"Gords, did you forget to do something?" _

Jeff wasn't surprised to hear Gordon's sudden curse. _"Oh, crap, I forgot to get Dad's coffee. I got distracted."_

_"Translation, you started flirting and forgot."_

_"Hey, she was hot and quite available. She even gave me her number."_

_"It's probably a fake. Hell, I'd give you a fake if you approached me."_

_"John-boy if you approached me, I'd run the other way. Partly because I don't find men attractive but mostly because you're my friggin' brother."_

Jeff listened as his boys bantered until he heard a yelp of the painful variety. And the the obvious thud of the phone being dropped. _"Knock it off, you two."_ Silence then, _"Ouch, Scott, that friggin' hurt." _

_"It was supposed to. Now, knock it off. Gordon, get back to the hospital and get Dad his coffee. John, sit your ass down."_

_"Bite me, Scotty. I'll go get his coffee and you can babysit Dippy."_

"I don't care who brings me the coffee but I want one ASAP."

_"Sorry, Dad, for getting sidetracked. John and Scott are on their way right now. And boy does Johnny look ticked off." A snort of laughter and then, "Of course I'd be ticked off as well if Scotty had grabbed my ear and jerked it."_

"I'll settle those two down when they get here. You and Alan try to stay out of trouble, understood?"

_"Sir, yes, Sir." His two youngest cried out as if in the military. Jeff shook his head and disconnected the call._

Sighing, Jeff wondered, not for the first time, if it were too late to run away. But then he looked down at his sleeping second-born and realized that his boys meant everything to him even if they did try to drive him mental.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the entry way of a shop that had closed earlier, the silent figure noticed the two brothers come out of the hotel. Walking his way, they argued back and forth without any real malice to their words or body language. They were just about even with him when he started snapping picture after picture. The flash was bright in the gathering darkness of the early evening.

Snarling angrily, John blindly lunged in the direction of the flash. "I told you to leave us alone, Jensen." He managed to grab hold of the man's shirt and jerk. "Dad told you to back off as well."

Anthony dropped his camera, trying to free himself from John's hold. "Not Jensen."

Unrelenting, John tightened his hold with one hand while pulling his right hand back to punch his tormentor.

"I don't think so, Johnny." Scott grabbed his younger brother's arm and held fast. "You're not going to sink to his level."

Shaking his arm violently, John jerked loose from Scott's hold. "Dad always told us to live up to our word. I'm just following his advice." Pulling his arm back, he again made to punch the photographer.

"Now is not the time to take his advice literally," Scott huffed, slightly winded from his ongoing struggle to keep his brother from beating the man in front of them to a pulp.

"I think now is a perfect time to take his sound advice."

Maneuvering himself between his brother and the wide-eyed photographer, Scott released John's arm. He thought he was safe from any type of injury but he forgot just how angry his brother was. Well, he forgot right up until he saw stars and felt himself falling backwards against the smaller man behind him.

"Shit, Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't...damn it, get the hell out of here." Jerking Anthony from behind Scott, he shoved him away. "Go and don't let me see your damn face again." Before the man had taken even one step, John grabbed him again, spinning him around. "On second thought, I have a message for you to give to Jensen." For the second time in less than twenty-four hours a Tracy nailed one-half of a paparazzi team that had been hounding them. And whoever had coined the phrase, 'like father, like son' must have had Jeff and John in mind. For John's punch met it's mark with a resounding thud that promised that the man would have a shiner to match the one Scott would be sporting for the next few days. Shifting his attention from the groaning photographer to his brother, John dropped down next to Scott and let go with a stream of profanities that would have their father seeing red if he ever heard any of them uttered in his presence.

Holding his nose to stem the blood flow, Scott glared at his younger brother through watery eyes. "Dat's why I tol' you to stob da fighting, Dohnny. Dat was one helluva right hook, dough." Wincing, he tenderly felt his eyes and nose. "I dink you broke my nose."

"Me, too. Gawd, Scotty, I'm so sorry," John muttered, shame-faced. He knew that he had been on the brink of losing control but never did he imagine hurting his big brother as he had. "Dad is going to kill me." Glancing over at Anthony as he struggled to his feet, John sighed. "Especially when he finds out that I did that." Scott followed his brother's gaze and let out a low whistle.

"Nah, he won't kill you. Maim and ground indefinitely, yes. Kill, no." Struggling to his feet, Scott accepted John's help to stand. "Best get back to the hotel so dat I can clean up before we go to the hospital with Dad's coffee." Head hung low, John followed behind him. Berating himself, mentally, he kept quiet even when Gordon saw Scott.

"Damn, Scotty, did you get the license plate number?"

"Yep, and I brought him back with me." Scott stripped out of the bloodied t-shirt and headed for the bathroom.

Dumbfounded, the Terrible Two gaped at John. Pointing to their brother's retreating form, Gordon asked, "You did that?"

John pushed past his younger brothers and moved to the mini-fridge and pulled out a beer. Downing a third of the bottle in one swallow, he sank down on one of the beds. "Didn't mean to. He just got in between my fist and that damn photographer."

Whistling, Alan voiced the one thing that he, Gordon, and John were thinking. "Dad is going to go ballistic when he gets a look at Scott's face. And there is no way we can hide two black eyes and a possible broken nose."

"Stuff it, Alan. You're not telling me something that I don't already know." Rubbing his forehead in a desperate attempt to fight the headache that was forming, he muttered. "And there is nothing Dad can do that will make me feel any worse than I already do." Sighing again, he added, "And when he finds out just what else I did, I'll really be in some deep crap."

Gordon and Alan met each other's gaze and understood that their middle brother had gone after either the reporter or photographer. And it didn't matter which, the end result would be the same and it would be expensive just like the last time.

For once both of the Terrible Two were at a loss for words. And to be honest, John was glad for the silence. Even if it was a double-edged sword. For the quietness allowed him to keep replaying what had happened in his head. All too soon, the four of them were headed back to the hospital.

And as expected, Jeff blew up when he saw his eldest child's face. Demands of who had done it and had they called the police quickly followed.

"No, I didn't call the police and no, I'm not going to." Scott remained steadfast in his silence of who had hit him.

Virgil, who'd woken when Jeff first started demanding answers, noticed John's quietness and the way he kept his eyes down. _"What did you do, brother mine? And how much is it going to cost Dad this time?"_

* * *

A/N: I warned several of you that not everything was done and dusted with the reporter and photographer. Will either of them be back before the end of the story? Could happen. Until the next update, take care. -sam1


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. **Lissysue**, thank you for all the convos about meningitis and stuff in general. **CC**, thanks for just letting me bug you with different story topics...though I still think I should be allowed to kill Shark Bait. Everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest update. -sam1

**Chapter 11**

Virgil had finally managed to stay awake for a little bit to see his brothers. Scott was a little rough looking and Virgil had a sneaking suspicion that John had something to do with the dual shiners that their oldest brother was now sporting. Both brothers were remaining quiet on the matter though. Much to Jeff's annoyance. It didn't take too long for Virgil to drift off again once he knew his brothers were okay and that family was around. Unfortunately, the sound of someone clearing his throat had interrupted his sleep and had him opening his eyes and trying to focus on the person next to him. "What?"

"I have to draw some spinal fluid," the white-clad person said. "And a couple of vials of blood."

Drawing his arm back against himself, protectively, Virgil glanced around the room. "Where is Dad? I don't know who you are or why I'm here." He pulled his blanket up around his shoulders as if to shield himself.

The doctor was intent on his task and failed to hear or see the confusion and fear in the younger man's voice and expression. Instead he moved to pull the blanket from Virgil's grip.

"I want my dad." Struggling to keep his hold on the blanket, he fought against the doctor. "You're not my dad and I don't have to do what you say."

"Mr. Tracy, I have other patients to see today and you're taking up valuable time." They continued to tug on the blanket. One determined to do his job. One afraid and confused.

Finally, fear won out and Virgil cried out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stunned into compliance the doctor released his hold of the blanket and stepped back. Curling into a tight ball, Virgil kept the doctor in his sight. "Leave me alone. I don't know who you are. And I don't know why I'm here."

The door slammed against the wall and Jeff followed by Scott, John, Alan, and Gordon burst into the room. "What's wrong, Virgil?"

Seeing his father hurrying to his bedside, Virgil started shaking. "Dad, where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here."

"We just went down to get something to eat, Son," Jeff explained. "Why were you yelling?"

The doctor stepped forward, "That would be my fault, Mr. Tracy. I was focused on getting the labs that I didn't know that Virgil was still experiencing confusion." Facing his patient, he continued, "I'm sorry for frightening you, Virgil. I was focused on what I had to do and not what you were feeling." Cautiously, he took a step towards Virgil's bed. "I came in here because of the labs that we need to draw."

"What labs?" Virgil glanced around the room and it didn't look like a lab to him. It looked like a standard hospital room. "Why do we need to draw labs?"

Gordon's lips twitched and his shoulders began to shake from the effort it was taking him not to laugh. His brother's confusion wasn't funny but his questions and the doctor's expression were. Alan shoved his older brother back into the hallway just as his laughter had him doubled over. Thankfully, the door closed and cut off the sounds of Gordon and Alan laughing.

Frowning, Virgil stared at the closed door for a moment before looking at his dad. "What did I say?"

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Scott shook his head. "It's not you, Virg. You know how Gordon is…a total nut case."

Sitting down in a chair by the window, John stared at the doctor. His frosty gaze unnerving the doctor a bit. He'd gotten a major "behave-yourself" lecture after his run-in with the paparazzi photographer and it'd further darkened his mood. Twenty-one-years-old and his dad still had the ability to make him feel like a four-year-old. "What labs do you need to draw and why?"

"Ahem, excuse me but who are you?" Unnerved or not, he wasn't about to discuss his patient's care with just anyone. For all he knew, this man could be working with the government to test each hospital's compliance with the privacy act that protected all patients.

"John Tracy. I'm Virgil's brother. And I want to know what labs you are drawing since your presence in this room is making him nervous—"

"John, that is enough. He's here to take care of Virgil not subject himself to your questioning." Jeff had talked to both John and Scott and had gotten the true story about Scott's black eyes and the photographer who'd been working with Jansen Smith. Looking down at his second oldest, he softened his tone, "Virgil, do you want everyone out while the labs are drawn?"

Eyes widened in fear, Virgil shook his head only to stop. Wincing, he licked his lips nervously, "Dad, stay here with me? Don't want to be alone with him."

"Scott and John, I want you to go make sure that your brothers stay out of trouble. I'm staying here with Virgil."

Grinning, Scott nodded, "Like we didn't see that order coming at us, eh, Johnny?"

John paused next to Virgil's bedside. "I can stay if you want, Virg." Truth be told, John really didn't want to be too far from his brother's side. He had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen and that it would be bad. He just wasn't sure if it was going to be with him or Virgil.

"Thanks, John, but I want Dad here. Will you come back later, though?" Nervously, he licked his dry lips again. "I'd feel better if someone was with me."

"Sure thing, Virgil. I'll be back in a couple of hours or so, okay?"

Tapping his foot somewhat impatiently, the doctor spoke up, "If we're done with all the who is going where and who will be here when, I really need to get these labs drawn and see to my other patients."

Fixing his now icy gaze on the doctor, John patted his brother's shoulder once more. "Come on, Scotty. I need some fresh air." Muttering he walked out the door in front of Scott. "Hate hospitals...hate uptight...doctors more."

"Later, Virgil." Sighing, Scott added for his dad's benefit, "And yes, I'll try to keep him out of trouble. He's proving to be worse than the Terrible Two."

* * *

Smacking his middle brother none-to-lightly in the back of the head, Scott scowled darkly at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Face flushed with anger and icy gaze focused on his oldest brother, John abruptly sank down in the nearest chair. "I don't know, Scotty. I've just got this feeling that something really bad is going to happen and it's messing with my head because I can't figure it out."

"Well, until it happens...knock the attitude off before I have to remind you just who the big brother is here."

Rubbing his eyes, he muttered, "I'll try. Can't promise more than that though."

"At this point, I'll take what I can get. Let's go find the Terrible Two before they get into too much trouble." The two brothers went in search of their youngest siblings. It didn't take too long...just thirty feet from the main entrance way, the Terrible Two were spotted. And John saw red before running flat-out towards them. With no thought of what was going on around him. With no awareness of the car or the circle drive he was bolting across.

* * *

"Okay, Virgil, I need you to roll on your side. I"m going to lower your blanket and shift your pajama bottoms down a little. Then I'm going to inject this needle in your lower back and draw some fluids."

As soon as he heard the word needle, Virgil flopped over on his back. "What needle? And whose back?" The doctor held up the needle and pointed to Virgil.

"This needle and your back. We need to test your spinal fluid again to see if we're weakening the meningitis."

He shook his head, "You are not sticking that thing in my back." Glancing over at his dad, he whimpered, "Dad, I don't want him to stick that thing in me. What if he hurts me worse?"

"Virgil, either we can do it here or I can have you sedated and I'll still draw it. The choice is yours."

Tapping into his stubborn Tracy genes, he shook his head again. "You. Are. Not. Sticking. Me. With. That."

"Virgil, he needs to do this test. Let him sedate you then you won't feel it and you can get some more sleep. I can see you're struggling to stay awake."

"Fine, but for the record, I don't like this." Virgil offered his arm and glared up at the ceiling.

Sighing, the doctor withdrew another syringe that was preloaded with a clear liquid. "Okay, we'll do it your way." Quickly swabbing Virgil's arm, he jabbed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger down, watching as the medicine disappeared into Virgil's arm.

His eyes widened as he felt a slight burning sensation before swatting the syringe out of his arm and the doctor's grasp. His head fell back against his pillow and he lolled his head to look at his dad, "Burns...Dad." Within seconds, his face reddened, his breathing became labored, and his hands clawed at his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM?" Jeff watched helplessly as the doctor called a code and medical staff swarmed into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Still the same, I don't own the Tracys or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who is still reading and enjoying this story. And a very special thanks to the latest additions to my family. –sam1

**Chapter 12**

Voices began to overlap one another as medical jargon buzzed in Jeff's head. Unsure of everything but the fact that his son was once again at risk but to what end, he wasn't sure.

"Blood pressure 120 over 80…dropping 112 over 73…90 over 65…"

Struggling to breathe, Virgil weakly clawed at his throat.

"Was he given any new medications?"

"Propofol to lightly sedate him for a spinal tap. He wasn't eager to have that needle injected in his back."

"Epinephrine STAT." With a final gasp, Virgil fell unconscious.

"Blood pressure 85 over 60."

"We don't have time for this. Intubate him, now." Shoved in a corner, Jeff watched as a metal thing – a laryngoscope, he later found out – pushed Virgil's tongue aside so that a flexible tube could be inserted into his airway. A ventilator hissed to life with the flip of a switch and Virgil's chest could be seen rising and falling with each cycle of forced breath. After a several minutes, his lips lost the blue tinged color and his cheeks pinked up a little.

"Mr. Tracy, I'm sorry for all this but I'm confident that Virgil here won't suffer any long term effects. As a precaution, he'll be on the vent for at least the next twelve hours." The staff doctor looked at Virgil's nurse. "Best to restrain his hands until we extubate him so that he doesn't try to take it out in his confused state."

By this time, Jeff had regained control of his thoughts and movements. Placing himself next to Virgil's bedside, he glared at the doctor. "What the hell caused my son's blood pressure to drop and his lips and tongue to swell like that?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure but my gut feeling is that he had an allergic reaction to the Propofol."

"Why wasn't there a reversal drug on hand in case something like that happened?" Jeff knew just enough about medications from Brains to know that most drugs had a reversal agent and had in fact demanded that any medications in the Infirmary on the Island had a reversal drug in case any of them should have an allergic reaction.

"Because at this time, Mr. Tracy, there is no reversal drug for Propofol."

"Then why was it used instead of something that my son had already had before?"

"Mr. Tracy, I assure you that as soon as I have those answers I will get back with you. If you'll please excuse us. I'll be back to check in on Virgil shortly."

Pulling the first doctor out into the hallway, the staff doctor started firing questions at the resident. "What possessed you to use Propofol? You know that in best case scenarios, you should always use something that the patient has had before to reduce if not eliminate the risk of just what happened in there. You have just opened yourself and this hospital up to a lawsuit if there is any long term effects done to that young man in there. You do realize just whom he is don't you?

"I used the Propofol because it's fast acting and wears off faster than other sedatives. I thought it would be in his best interest to use something that wore off quickly since he's got so much going on. How was I to know he'd suffer an allergic reaction?"

"Next time stick to something tried and true. Not something without a reversal drug. Mr. Tracy was right about that, there should always be a reversal drug on hand." Glancing back at the patient's door, he added, "You may as well go and do that spinal tap while he's out of it."

"Um, Dr. Sanders, would you mind standing by. Mr. Tracy makes me nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"As if I'd throw you to the wolf after you messed with his cub even if it was unintentional. Come on, let's get this done and over with."

The two doctors quickly did the spinal tap while Jeff stood watch for the most part. At the sight of the needle that was to be injected in Virgil's back, he quickly excused himself so that he could get a cup of coffee.

Standing out in the hall, he was surprised to see Brains and a security officer hurrying towards him.

_What have my sons done now? Which one will it be? John, is the one I'm betting on. Though Scott can be just as bad if he's protecting his brothers. Aww, hell, Gordon and Alan were out and about together. That's always chancy even when they not stressed but now they have Virgil that they're worried about._

"Mr. T-T-Tracy, you n-n-need to go t-t-to the Em-em-ER now."

"What happened, Brains?"

"Mr. Tracy, we can explain on the way down but you are needed down there now," said the security guard.

"Brains, can you please sit with Virgil until I get back?"

"Yes, Mr. T-T-Tracy." Brains entered the quiet room and took a seat by the window and watched the doctors finish what they were doing.

"Which one of my sons is involved?" Jeff asked as they walked.

"I can tell you which one isn't involved and that's the one whose room you were standing outside of."

_Lucy, give me some of your strength to deal with whatever is coming my way because I'm certain it can't be good._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. Darn my luck.

**A/N:** See, I can be nice. Two updates within a 24-hour period. Lissysue85 sorry that I didn't get this up last night but came down with a killer headache. Sam1

**Chapter 13**

Scott slid to a stop just outside the hospital doors, shouting at his middle brother to stop. Gordon and Alan looked up from where they'd been winding Jensen Smith up with some far-fetched tales. Anthony, for his part, was snapping pictures of the Tracy brothers when he heard Scott yell.

"Gonna…stupid jerk…my family…alone." John huffed as he ran. Pausing only when he heard Scott yell. Right in front of a moving car. Putting an extra burst of speed in his stride, Scott tackled his younger brother. His actions kept them from being hurt worse but as it was both were clipped by the car.

"NO!" Gordon and Alan immediately forgot all about winding Jensen up when they saw not one but two of their brothers lying half on the circular drive and half on the grassy center. Neither moving. One facedown. The other face up. As fast as they could run, the two youngest Tracys raced to their fallen brothers' aide. Neither of the Terrible Two heard the ramblings of the reporter who was all but bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas.

"Anthony, get those pictures. It's not often we can get the Tracys but this is going to sell so well. Zoom in and see if there is any blood. Blood sells and if they're hurt we can sell the pictures and my account to the highest bidder."

"Jensen, you know, you're a total ass and I'm tired of doing your bidding. You want pictures, buy your own damn camera and take them yourself." Stepping up to Jensen, he pushed his finger against the other man's chest. "I WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE PHOTOS OF THEM. Especially since it's your damn fault. The blonde told you to leave his family alone and what do you do? You sneak around and harass them or you send me to do the dirty work. Well, I'm done doing it. As far as I'm concerned the Tracys aren't on my list of subjects to photograph as a paparazzi. I'll only take pics if I have their expressed and written consent."

"Scott? Johnny? C'mon, guys, you have to be okay." Gordon reached out a shaking hand to feel for Scott's pulse. Sighing in relief, he grinned up at Alan who was at John's side.

"Johnny? Man, you have to be okay. If not, Scotty is going to be pissed that he ripped his favorite sweatshirt trying to save you from becoming road kill."

"He's wearing my sweatshirt." John's mumbled response. "Ow, that hurt. Scotty, get your damn knee out of my back." Alan looked down at his older brothers, frowning. Scott's knee was nowhere near John's back.

"John, Scott's lying facedown but his knee isn't near your back," Alan said.

"Johnny…did I…get him out of…the way?" Gordon put a restraining hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Hey, Scooter, you need to lie still for a minute okay?"

"Why?" Opening his eyes, he could see John lying next to him and Alan's wide-eyed expression just next to their middle brother.

"Because you were both hit by that car." Gordon glanced up at the driver who'd stopped and gotten out of her car.

"I tried to stop," she said, tearfully. "I just wasn't expecting someone to dart in front of me like that."

"Ma'am, it's okay. It's not your fault," Gordon said. "Can you go inside and alert someone so that we can get them some medical help?"

"Um, yes, sure." Nervously, she looked down at the two men before hurrying inside the hospital.

"Can I do anything to help?" Anthony stood a few feet away, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Haven't you done enough?" Alan snapped. "All my brother asked for was for you to leave us alone. But no, you had to stalk us with your buddy, Jensen."

"I'm not here to take pics and if it'll make you feel better, I'll give you the roll of film that is loaded right now. I'm not trying to make money off any of you. I'm honestly trying to help."

"Alan, I think he's sincere." Gordon applied more pressure to Scott's shoulder. "Lay still, big brother."

"Is John…okay?"

"I think so, Scooter. It feels like something is digging in my back. And I've got a headache but I think I'm good."

With a sigh of relief, Alan told them, "Here comes security and some people in scrubs with a couple of gurneys.

The taller of the two security guards approached Gordon as he appeared to be less stressed than Alan. "What happened here? Did you witness the accident?"

"My brother, John, saw that we were talking to that reporter who has been hanging around here, and well, he's told the man to leave us alone. I guess he ran towards us, thinking we were being bothered and didn't see the car until Scott, our oldest brother yelled for him to stop. By then both of them were in front of the car but Scotty's long legs and shove managed for them to only get clipped by the car."

"Were you being bothered by the reporter?"

"Not this time. Alan and I had seen him lurking about and let him approach us. We've both had experience dealing with paparazzi and turned the tables on him when we started telling him some far-fetched BS stories." Grinning evilly, Gordon continued, "It was a bit of payback for all the nasty stories the jerk has printed about us over the years."

A doctor knelt down next to John. "Sir, can you tell me if you're experiencing pain in any specific location?" Listening, he set about slipping a c-collar around John's neck. While a nurse did the same for Scott.

"My back and head hurt. And I think I've got a couple of deep cuts because I can feel something warm and wet on my back and side."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. As a precaution, we're going to backboard you before we put you on the gurney. The c-collar is self-explanatory. You and your brother here will be taken to ER and be further and closer examined to make sure that neither of you are hurt worse than what appears. Okay?"

Closing his eyes against the headache pain, John mumbled, "Yeah." Shaking himself awake mentally, he glanced up at the doctor. "The driver…it wasn't her fault. I didn't see her. But I think…I think I heard brakes squealing. She tried to…stop."

"I'm fine and I don't need to go to the ER, damn it." Scott's outburst had everyone looking in his direction.

"Scooter, you were hit by a car and regardless of what you think, I'm certain that jeans that are shredded down the side with blood pouring from it is not a fashion statement. Nor is a sweatshirt that looks like Freddy Krueger has been fingering it normal. So, lay your ass still and let the nice nurse and doctor take care of you before I call Dad."

Glowering at his second youngest brother, Scott settled back so that the nurse could fasten the belts on the backboard. Once that task was done, he was loaded up on a gurney just as John had been a few minutes before and wheeled into the hospital towards the ER.

"Dad is going to be so ticked," Alan said, throwing his arm around Gordon's shoulder. "We'd better tag along before Scott pulls his Houdini act."

"Sir, is it okay for us to follow after our brothers?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, is there anyone who can go with me to your other brother's room to notify your father?" At Gordon and Alan's stunned expressions, he chuckled, "We know that Virgil Tracy, son of Jeff Tracy, is here for medical treatment. And that the other four Tracy brothers are here to be a general nuisance as well."

"Aw, bless, someone has been sharing lovely tales about us again," Gordon cooed. "Isn't that so sweet, Alan?"

"Brains, a friend of ours is here with us. He can go with you to get Dad," Alan answered. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly called Brains. "Brains, where are you?"

"In t-the lobby."

"Stay there. A security guard needs you to go with him to get Dad. Scott and John are in the ER being treated."

"W-what did t-t-they do n-n-now?"

"They played chicken with a car and the car won." Gordon snickered at Alan's response causing Alan to smile. "We're on our way in from the circular drive."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Why is it this never changes? Is it too much to ask for a tiny ownership of them?

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story. If I missed anyone who reviewed, I apologize and will try to get a response out to you ASAP. My newest family additions…thanks for being so supportive and keeping me in good spirits. You guys are great. The 2 youngest…back away from the skittles. –sam1

**Chapter 14 **

"That helps so much," Jeff snapped. "Would you please just tell me which son and how bad is he hurt?"

"Two sons and I'm not a doctor so I won't even begin to diagnose either of them." Pushing a wall plate, he led the way through the door and into the ER. Stopping at a nurse's desk, he leaned on the counter. "Kerrie, can you point us in the direction of a Scott and John Tracy?"

"Just follow the yelling. The dark-haired one is not a very good patient and is giving the staff a rough way to go." Glancing up, she saw Jeff. "Oops, you must be Mr. Tracy. Gordon said you'd be down here. John is in cubicle 29 and Scott is in cubicle 30." A loud commotion drew the attention of everyone at the nurse's station. "Well, he was in cubicle 30."

Scott stumbled out of the small cubicle, trying to hold the hospital gown closed while arguing with someone hidden behind the curtains, "I don't need to be treated. What I _**NEED **_is to check on my brother." Wincing, he looked up and down the exam cubicles. "Which room is he in, Gordon?"

Gordon stepped out from behind the curtained area, glaring at his oldest brother. Just as Alan popped out of the curtained area John had been assigned to. "Scott, the doctor has to clean and sew that gash. And you still have to go for a CT scan to find out why you blacked out. So, how about you get your butt back in here and let the man do what has to be done."

Before Scott could argue back or Jeff could move from the desk, John's voice carried over the din of the ER. "SCOOTER, GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THAT CART AND LET THE DOCTOR DO WHAT HE HAS TO!" A brief pause and Gordon and Scott heard him mutter, "Ouch! That hurt."

Alan had just started for John's bedside when he quickly backed up and the unmistakable sounds of the middle brother retching and then getting violently sick reached the ears of the gathered Tracys. "Aw, man that is just gross." Smirking up at his oldest brother, he waved him towards the cubicle. "Have at it big brother. Johnny needs to be cleaned up and I'm not volunteering."

Jeff hurried to where three of his sons were gathered just outside the curtained area that hid John. "Scott, get back in that room and do what the doctor says?"

Facing his dad, Scott shook his head. "Not until I know Johnny is alright."

Groaning from his bed, John managed, "Give me something for the pain, damn it." Gordon and Alan looked at one another, astonished. None of the Tracys were cooperative patients and none liked to admit that they were hurting. And it was clear that the security guard wasn't too far off the mark about the Tracys being a nuisance. With Scott ignoring his doctor and John being demanding, the staff had their hands full.

"Mr. Tracy, you just took two T3s," the nurse argued.

Squinting up at the nurse, he glared before snapping, "And I just threw up." Wincing at the pain in his back, he rolled onto his side. "Any time you'd like to get that medicine would be great."

"John Tracy, that is no way to speak to anyone," Jeff snapped, entering the cubicle. "Nurse, I apologize for his behavior as he most certainly wasn't raised that way."

Irritably, John mumbled an apology while trying to find a position to lie in that didn't hurt. "Stupid reporter…fault…didn't see…and got hit."

Jeff missed half of what his son had mumbled. "John, would you care to repeat that?"

"I said, it's the stupid reporter's fault that I didn't see the car and got hit." Gently he massaged around his temples. "Nurse, please, I'm begging you for something to stop the pain. My back is killing me and my head is pounding worse than the drums Gordy used to beat on."

"I was and still am a talented musician, John. And I didn't beat on the drums, I played music and kept the beat." Gordon argued from just outside the cubicle.

Choking on his laughter, Alan clapped Gordon on the shoulder, "Music? That's what you called it?"

With a mock-glare, Gordon gave Alan a noogie, "So that's how you're going to play it, eh? Teaming up with one of the invalids?" Scott shoved past the Terrible Two and into John's room. "Dad, since you've got these two, we're going up to check on Virgil."

"Wait, Boys." Jeff stepped out into the hall again. "Virgil is on a ventilator right now."

"WHAT? WHY?" Alan demanded, worry shining in his eyes.

"Calm down, Alan. He suffered an allergic reaction to a sedative that he was given. Once the drug is gone from his system and the swelling goes down, they'll remove the vent."

Thoughtful, Gordon looked up at his dad, "He's never had an allergic reaction to any sedative Brains has given him. What brought this on?"

"The doctor chose to use a faster acting sedative that also wears off faster instead of something Virgil has had before."

"Why did he do that?" Alan asked, annoyed.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm not sure but the staff doctor is going to find out and get back to me. Well, he was but then I got called down here instead. Can either of you tell me what happened?"

Surreptitiously glancing at each other, Alan motioned to their dad. "Go ahead, Gords, you can tell him."

"Thanks, Al, you're all heart," Gordon grumbled. "Jensen was lying in wait for one of us." His trademark grin changed his features from a worried brother to his cheeky self. "So, Al and I decided to wind him up with what we've been doing since disappearing from the high-society and sports' world radars." Eyes dancing with impish delight, he chuckled. "All was fine until John came out with Scott and saw us. We heard Scott yell for John to stop and then the brakes squealing." Sobering, Gordon glanced towards the curtain that hid two of his brothers from view. Alan noticed his next oldest brother's hidden distress and took up for him.

"We saw the car hit Scott and John. Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Scott had seen the car and ran after John, tackling him. John hit the ground face-up with the kerb digging in his lower back. He cracked his head on the ground." Alan cleared his throat. "Scotty…he took the brunt of the car. That's where the gash in his leg came from and something shredded his sweatshirt causing some cuts and scrapes on his left side."

Gordon put a hand on Alan's shoulder and picked up the story. "When Scotty first got to the exam room, he blacked out. I don't recall him hitting his head so the doctors want a complete scan to make sure they're not missing something. Personally, I think it's from blood loss."

A loud clattering from John's room had the three men shoving the curtain aside. Scott had his hands gripping the head of John's bed. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing ragged. A small tray table, a syringe, and a vial of medication lay on the floor next to where he stood. John had rolled on his side, facing Scott and had gripped his forearms. "Scotty? Talk to me, man."

Swaying on the spot, Scott managed to look up at his dad just as his legs started to buckle. "D-dizzy…"

Jeff closed the distance between father and son before his son had the chance to fall. Shoving Scott down on the lone chair in the exam room, he was thankful that he had been right outside the room. Had Scott fallen, he'd have knocked his head on a very hard and unyielding concrete floor.

"Scott, I'm going to help you back to your cubicle and the doctor is going to clean your leg and sew it up. And you're going to lie there and do whatever you're told, understood?"

He knew he was beat and nodded. "Okay, Dad. Still…think it's dumb. Just a little scratch."

"Yeah, we'll see just how small that scratch is." Jeff took on a lot of Scott's weight as he wrapped an arm around Scott's waist. "Let's go, Son." Slowly and awkwardly, the two men made their way back to Scott's cubicle and the waiting doctor. "You shouldn't have any more problems, Doctor. My son is going to be on his best behavior now." With the doctor's help, Jeff got Scott back on the bed and lying down.

"Having any more problems, Scott?"

Sulking, Scott tried to ignore the doctor's questions. Until Jeff lightly flicked his son's ear. "Yes, I got dizzy over in my brother's cubicle."

"Is that what the clattering noise was?"

"No, that would be the little tray table that I knocked over while trying to maintain my balance." Hissing, he looked down at his leg. While he'd been talking, the doctor had been cleaning the wound and was preparing to sew it shut. "What the heck did you clean that with?"

"Just a standard cleanser for open wounds, Scott. Just as a precaution, I'm going to prescribe antibiotics." He held up a small spray bottle. "This is a topical anesthetic that we use when sutures are needed."

"Whatever." Scott closed his eyes and tried to relax. But the need to be at both John's and Virgil's bedside was beginning to get to him. And the worry that Gordon and Alan were out and about on their own just added to his agitation. _"I don't know how much more I can take. Virgil needs me. I've always been by his side when he's hurt or sick. It's my job as big brother. And John, well, he needs someone as well. Maybe I should send Dad back to him. But I like having Dad here with me. Man, that makes me sound selfish."_

"There, all done, Scott." The doctor quickly tied off the last suture and then applied a dressing. "We're going to watch you for a couple of hours to make sure the dizziness and the blackout episode aren't repeated."

"Can I please go sit with my brother? He's just in the next cubicle."

Patting Scott on the shoulder, Jeff shook his head. "Why don't you just lie back and relax. I'll go and check on John and report back to you. I'll be your go-between until you're released, okay?"

"I guess. I'd rather be over there with him…" A jaw-popping yawn interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Sorry, Dad." The last couple of days caught up with him and his eyelids drooped lower and lower until he fell asleep.

"Get some sleep, Son," Jeff said quietly. He unfolded the blanket that was at the end of the bed and covered his eldest son. Leaning over him, he brushed back Scott's dark hair and noticed the worry lines etched in his forehead. _"Scotty, my little fly-boy, you need to not worry over everything concerning your brothers. They're grown and now is your time to sit back and watch them. Take pride in how well they've turned out because you've earned it. Without your help for all these years, I'd never have managed. Have I ever thanked you for stepping up and taking on the responsibility of watching over and guiding your brothers? I don't think that I have. Once we're all back home, I'm going to take a weekend away. Wherever you want to go, Scotty. And just have some father/son time. No brothers. No IR. And no Tracy Enterprises. Just the two of us like before Virgil was born."_

"Mr. Tracy, John is asking for you." John's nurse appeared at the break of curtains.

"I'll be right over." Jeff glanced again at Scott's sleeping form before ducking into John's room. John was lying on his side with a pillow wedged behind his upper back and another behind his thighs. Even with the lights dimmed, John had a washcloth covering his eyes. "John?" Jeff kept his voice pitched low so as to not make John's headache worse.

"The docs have finally decided that I have a mild concussion," John said, quietly. "They are willing to release me into your care but I can't drive or operate heavy machinery."

"I think we can manage to avoid the heavy machinery." A slight grin stole across his face as he watched his son. "What about your back?"

"Bruised and hurting but the doctor gave me some intravenous pain medicine since I was throwing up." He took the washcloth off his face and gazed up at Jeff. "Dad, I'm ready to get out of here. It's not quiet enough in here for my headache to go away."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I can use the pillows to keep from rolling on my back and close the blinds and curtains to keep the room dark and quiet." Sitting up, he reached for the bag that held his clothes and then stopped, looking up at Jeff. "Dad, you have to stay with Scott. And Brains is with Virgil. So who is going with me?"

"I can have Brains go with you and Gordon and Alan can sit with Virgil until Scott is released and then they can take him to the hotel and I can stay with Virgil," Jeff explained.

Wincing as he tried to process everything his dad had just said, John just held up a hand. "Whatever you decide." He pulled his gown up and slipped his long legs into his blue jeans on. Slowly and carefully, he stood up and pulled the jeans up the rest of the way and fastened them. He took off the hospital gown and quickly pulled his sweatshirt. Cramming his feet into his shoes, he sighed and decided to ignore the untied laces.

"Brains?" John looked up when he heard his father speak. Jeff stood facing the wall so nobody would see him talking into his watch.

_"Y-Yes, Mr. T-T-Tracy?"_

"Would you please be so kind as to accompany John back to the hotel? Gordon and Alan should be up there at any moment."

_"S-s-sure, Mr. Tracy."_

Jeff took in John's unusually pale face and pointed to the bed. "Relax a bit, John. You still have to wait to sign the discharge papers and Brains is waiting for Gordon and Alan to show up."

John sighed but didn't complain or try to avoid the bed. Instead, he climbed up on it and leaned back. Unfortunately, he forgot about his back and groaned in pain before rolling on his side. Within moments, he was lightly dozing. Jeff took the opportunity to look in on Scott and smiled when he saw that his son was still asleep.

* * *

Brains was sitting next to Virgil's bed, reading a magazine he'd bought in the gift shop. The steady hiss of the ventilator and beeping of various monitors were the only sounds in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Brains noticed more movement from Virgil. Turning his full attention to his friend, he was surprised to see that he was awake.

Eyes wide with fear and uncertainty, Virgil's gaze darted around the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm mean for leaving you wondering what is going to happen next. I would say I'm sorry but then I'd be lying. But I can tell you this…I will have another update posted this week.-sam1


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Same as the previous 14 chapters.

**A/N:** Huge thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. And hugest thanks possible to everyone who has reviewed. And a humongous thanks to J, K, Math Girl, and LMB for their input with Virgil's meningitis. And so my sickie brother doesn't feel any more left out, I dedicate this update to him. Love ya, K, A, W, J, M, D, and K. –sam1

**Chapter 15**

Eyes wide with fear and uncertainty, Virgil's frantic gaze darted around the room. Searching for one person in particular. _"Where is Dad?" _His panic level elevated even more when he realized he couldn't call out. Feeling something in his throat, he began to fight against it.

"C-calm down, V-V-Virgil. You h-have a tube in y-your a-air-throat. From wh-what I've r-r-read and heard, y-you su-suf-had an allergic re-reaction to a m-med-medicine." He pushed the call button on Virgil's bed. He could still hear the hitching in Virgil's breathing as he still struggled against the tube in his throat.

Calming down marginally, he tried to reach out for him. Frowning, he managed to glance down at his wrists. _"I don't like this." _Tugging against the wrist restraints, he glanced up at Brains, questioningly.

"To k-keep you f-from pulling out t-the tube," he explained. Fingering a switch on his watch, he sent a silent message to Jeff so that he'd know that Virgil had woken up.

Tugging harder on the restraints, Virgil's breathing started hitching more until he began gasping. Tossing his head, he tried to dislodge the tube from his throat. The monitors started blaring their alarms as his blood pressure increased. A nurse and a doctor ran into the room as Brains tried to calm his friend.

Kicking his legs, he managed to dislodge the blanket and sheet that had been covering him. Audible moans of distress, carried from his throat.

"Mr. Tracy? Virgil, listen to me, you have to stop struggling," the doctor said, firmly. "I don't want to sedate you again, Virgil, but you have to stop before you hurt yourself."

Eyes scrunched closed, Virgil continued to shake his head and pull on his wrist restraints.

Wandering along the hallway towards Virgil's room, Gordon and Alan were uncharacteristically quiet. Each lost in his own thoughts. Or in Gordon's case, he was planning another of his pranks. And he knew just who the victim was going to be. Just outside the door to Virgil's room, they could hear sounds of a struggle. They shoved the door open and stopped short as soon as they saw their second oldest brother struggling against his restraints. Not caring who was in their way, the two youngest Tracys, pushed through to Virgil's bedside.

"Virg? Hey, big brother, calm down." Gordon rubbed his brother's shoulder, hoping that the contact would help calm him down.

"Young man, I am trying to get him to calm down. Now if you'll please move away, I can continue," the doctor snapped. He didn't recognize either Gordon or Alan from previous visits.

Alan belligerently stepped up to the doctor, "It doesn't seem to either of us that you were doing much to get our brother calmed down. Now if you'll excuse us, _**we will**_ see to our brother and you can stand back until we have him calm."

Brains stood off in the corner, having activated his watch so that Jeff could hear what was going on. A small grin flitted across his mouth when Alan told the doctor exactly how it was going to be. _"Poor man doesn't realize that the Tracys look after their own and heaven help you if you dare try to stand in their way. They will run you over to protect their own."_

"C'mon, Virgil, look at me," Alan begged. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"_I know that voice. That's Alan and Gordon." _Stopping his struggles, he looked up at his youngest brothers. His breathing erratic and forced as both the ventilator and his own labored attempts to breathe on his own proved to be working against the other.

"Nurse, shut the vent off, he's fighting against it," Gordon ordered.

"See here, young man, I am the doctor here and he needs to be on the vent," the doctor snapped.

Glaring up at the doctor, Alan shook his head. "We're telling you to shut it off. Let him try breathing on his own without that damn tube down his throat. He will calm down more if he's not so scared and unsure of what is going on." Alan glanced down at his hand when he felt a tentative touch. Virgil's long fingers patted his hand. Shifting his gaze up to his second oldest brother's eyes, he asked, "You don't want those on do you?" Virgil weakly shook his head in response. A lone tear traced its way down his face until it was lost in his hair line. "Gords, get that thing off his wrist."

Seeing the patient calm down, the doctor grudgingly gave the order to shut the vent off. "If you'll back up, I'll extubate him."

Virgil immediately grabbed both of his brothers' hands and shook his head.

"Its okay, Virg. I'll just move up out of the doc's way." Alan kept a firm grip on Virgil's hand as he moved out of the way.

"Virgil, I'm going to pull the tube. I need you to blow as hard as you can, understand?" Once Virgil had nodded, the doctor began pulling on the tube. Virgil did well until the very end when his gag reflexes kicked in. Followed by him barely turning his head before he emptied his stomach.

Gently rubbing his brother's upper back and shoulders in a soothing manner, Gordon had barely glanced up when the door to the room was slammed against the wall, admitting one very worried father and one brother, leaning heavily against his father.

"Its okay, Dad, we've got it under control," Gordon said, trying to diffuse a situation before it got ugly. "Virgil has been extubated and Al and I have liberated him from the wrist restraints. They really weren't his style." Smirking, he continued, "I think he is more of a smaller leather bracelet man. The wider band with fleece lining just isn't doing it for him."

From behind Gordon, a rough voice croaked, "D-dad…want Dad."

Jeff all but carried John to Virgil's bedside, depositing him in the chair. "I'm here, Virgil." Brushing back his son's hair, he took in Virgil's flushed face, partially closed eyes, and rapid breathing.

"G-gone, Dad. Y-you were g-g-gone…re-rest-restrained." Rolling his head towards Alan, he added, "Al…thank y-you." The events of the last hour caught up with him and he fell asleep, holding Alan and Gordon's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I've said it all before in the previous chapters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've spent the last few weeks reading the Twilight series and taking care of some important family business. Anyway, I'm back to further torture the Tracys. – sam1

Chapter 16

A flash of green in my peripheral vision followed by the sounds of squealing brakes and tires screeching as they tried to stop. And then nothing. Total silence as I look down and see my younger brother lying, broken, on the ground. His upper body lying on the grassy circle in front of the hospital. His lower body hidden under the car. Raising my gaze from one of my deepest fears – losing one of my beloved brothers - I watch as my two youngest brothers run towards him. Frozen, I can only look on as they quickly check for a pulse, calling his name repeatedly. But I know. I know it's not going to matter because I can see what they refuse to acknowledge. Blood. Slowly spreading from underneath the car.

"Johnny, come on, big brother. Open those eyes and grace us with one of your dull and boring observations," Gordon pleaded. His voice husky with emotion. A slight groan had a half-smile ghosting across his lips. "That's it. Wakey wakey."

"G-Gordy…co-cold…" John's whispered words had me moving. Finally, unfrozen, I could help my little brother. Choking a little, John started coughing, spraying Gordon with specks of blood.

"Help is coming, Johnny. Just hold on for us, okay?" Somehow Gordon had gotten John's upper body resting against him. Cradling his head gently so as to reassure him.

"Lo…love you…Gords. Tell…tell…others…" A coughing spasm overtook what he was trying to say. Once he could speak, his voice weaker just as the doctors showed up. "Tell…I love…them." His blue eyes stared, unseeing, at the sky above him. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, trailing down his chin before continuing down the side of his neck and into his hair. Cries of hurt, anger, grief, and loss echoed across the grounds. Staring, uncomprehendingly at Gordy and Alan, I couldn't understand who had broken down as neither of them so much as moved their lips. Then I realized it was me. I was crying out for my younger brother.

"JOHNNY, you can't do this. Don't you dare leave us." Hands grabbed at me as I felt my legs buckle. "JOHNNY."

_"Mr. Tracy? Scott, wake up. You're having a nightmare."_

"Please…Johnny, don't …" Hands grabbed at me, taking my brother away.

_"Scott, you're having a bad dream."_

Gasping, Scott jerked to a sitting position. His gaze darted wildly about the cubicle. His breath hitching as if he'd been running. An older nurse stood at his side, a damp cloth in hand.

"Must have been a terrible dream, Scott." She gently wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

His gaze settled on her and he nodded. "Yeah, it was." Suddenly, he noticed that his dad wasn't in the room. "Where is my dad?"

"He went to see to your brother. There were some complications—"

"Complications? Johnny was alright before I went to sleep." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Scott clamped his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness swept over him. The nurse got behind him before he fell off the bed.

"Easy does it, young man." Gently but firmly, she guided him until he was lying down again. "John was released into your father's care. They went up to your other brother's room. From what I've heard, he woke up, confused and scared."

"Why? What's wrong?" Slower this time, he sat up on the side of his bed. Looking around he spotted the bag that had his clothes in it. He stretched across the small distance and grabbed the handle. Pretending the nurse wasn't still behind him, he slid his legs into his jeans. Only to stare in shock at the remnants of his blue jeans.

"Oh, those don't seem fit to be worn." The nurse rummaged through a small cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a pair of hospital pajama bottoms. "Try these, Scott." She tossed them on the bed next to him.

"Thank you." Letting the jeans slide to the floor, he started over and pulled on the pajama bottoms, frowning at the rough feel of the material while being thankful that a dressing covered the gash along his leg. Much like John had earlier, Scott shoved his feet in his sneakers but took the time to tie them. Shaking out the sweatshirt he'd borrowed from John, he shook his head when he saw the tears in it. "Johnny is not going to be happy with me when he sees this." His muttered observation drew the nurse's attention. Meeting her gaze, he grinned slightly embarrassed, "You wouldn't by chance have an extra shirt just lying around, would you?"

"Sorry but no. Though that could make do if when you're released you go up to the gift shop. There are t-shirts and the like for sale," she answered. She watched him shrug and then slip the hospital gown off so that he could put the sweatshirt on.

Accomplishing his task, he carefully stood up. Testing his leg before putting too much weight on it. "Can you tell me how to get to my brother's room from here?"

"Mr. Tracy, you have not been released from the ER yet. Sit your bottom down on that bed until the doctor gives you the okay to be released."

"I'm not waiting. My brothers need me and I've been here long enough." Standing tall, he glared down at the nurse. Unfortunately, she was a veteran nurse who'd dealt with more of her share of argumentative patients.

"And they aren't going anywhere. Neither are you until the doctor releases you." Pointing to the bed, she added, "Sit down before you fall down." His paleness hadn't been missed by her sharp eyes.

_"Fine, she wants to play this game, I will." _Appearing to be the good yet reluctant patient, he sighed and sat down on the bed. He even went so far as to put his feet up on the bed and lean back against the raised head of the bed. "How long until the doctor comes back to check on me?"

Pursing her lips together, she contemplated the young man. _"Just what are you up to, Scott Tracy?" _Aloud, she said,"He'll be around in about twenty minutes." Quietly, she watched him as he closed his eyes and seemed to relax.

Listening intently for her footsteps to fade, he patiently waited a few minutes before opening his eyes. He got up and cautiously pulled back the curtain and gazed around the busy Emergency Room. Not seeing his nurse, he made sure his arm hid the tears in his sweatshirt and boldly walked towards the entrance. His stride determined and his gaze focused on the Patient/Visitor desk. All he had to do was find out how to get upstairs to his brother. And find Johnny. He had to make sure that Johnny was okay.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my brother is a patient but I'm not sure how to get to his room from here." Turning on the Tracy charm, he grinned down at the young woman at the desk.

"What is your brother's name?" A small smile tugged on her full lips.

Kicking up the charm a notch, he answered, "Virgil Tracy."

Several clicks on her computer and she smiled up at him, "He's on the third floor in room 3030. It's a private room so you should have no problems visiting with him." She wrote the room number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you. Can you direct me to the nearest elevators?" He glanced down at the paper and grinned again. Mandy 555-1234 was written below Virgil's room number.

"They're right through these doors and down the hall to the left. The signs will direct you."

With a quick smile down at her, he turned towards the doors. In his peripheral vision, he saw his nurse come out of what looked to be his room and look around_. "Time to move it, Scott." _He hurried through the doors but tried to remain calm. Picking up his pace as soon as he cleared the doors, he heard his name being called.

"MR. TRACY!"

* * *

"Brains, can you take John back to the hotel? He needs to stretch out in a dark room." Jeff had moved a chair next to but at the foot of Virgil's bed since Virgil hadn't relinquished his tight hold of his youngest brothers. Even though he was asleep.

"S-su-yes, Mr. Tracy," he answered. "J-John, are you r-ready to le-lea-go?"

Wincing, John stood up. "Yeah. Dad, do you have my pain meds?"

"Brains, he is only to get two every 6 hours. He's due for his next dose in thirty minutes." He handed the bottle of pain medication to Brains. "John, get some rest and if the headache or back pain increases let Brains know. You may have to come back to get further evaluated."

Shuffling towards the door, John muttered, "Whatever. Keep me updated on Virgil and Scott, please."

"We will, Son," Jeff said, watching his middle son leave with Brains.

The door shut softly behind them only to be shoved open again as Brains was shoved backwards by one very agitated big brother. A brother who'd been frightened more than he'd like to admit by a nightmare. Gripping John's shoulders, he stared hard into his younger brother's face.

"Johnny, are you alright? You didn't get hurt worse than the doctors thought, did you? Why are you shaking like that?" His questions came fast and furious as he sought to reassure him that his precious brother was really and truly alive and as well as could be.

Hissing in pain as his back was jarred, John whimpered, "Let go, Scotty. You're killing my back. And making my headache worse. Damn it, what's wrong with you? I'm as fine as a person can be after being tackled by a big brother and hit by a car."

With a last look over, Scott dropped his hands. "Sorry, Johnny." Gordon and Alan stared at their oldest brother as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

Jeff had overcome his surprise at Scott's entrance and stood next to him and John. "Son, what happened to get you so worked up?"

Uncharacteristically, Scott's eyes reddened. Followed by tears pooling in them. "I had a nightmare. I couldn't save him, Dad. I couldn't save my brother." Looking up at John, the tears streaked down his face. "I couldn't save you, Johnny. I couldn't move to save you. I'm so sorry that I failed you." The tears poured down his face as his body shook with sobs he tried to hold back.

Taken aback at his brother's breakdown, John blinked rapidly before moving. "Scotty, you didn't fail me. I'm right here and aside from a headache and a bruised back, I'm fine. I'd be a lot worse if you hadn't reacted as quickly as you had." Unashamed but not all that comfortable, John hugged his eldest brother. Biting back a whimper of pain when Scott wrapped his long arms around him, putting more pressure on his back. "It's okay, big brother, I'm fine. Brains is just taking me to the hotel so that I can stretch out and hide in a dark room until my headache goes away. Why don't you come with? You can relax a bit more. Maybe take a shower and put on some of your own clothes."

"Yeah, a shower sounds good. And my own clothes," he muttered, not letting go of John.

"Scooter, you've got to let go of me so that we can leave," John said. Scott's arms dropped and he stepped back. "Come on, let's get going. Brains?"

"C-co-com-right behind you," Brains said, regaining his composure. He'd never seen Scott behave in such a manner. _"That nightmare must have been worse than he'll admit."_

John looked up at his dad, "We'll see you in a few hours, Dad. If anything changes with Virgil, let us know, okay?"

"You know we will." With a pointed glance at Scott, he added, "You'll do the same?"

"We'll be fine. Just need some more rest. Right, Scotty?" John nudged his brother.

"Yeah, we'll be fine after some more rest." His words were mumbled and his face was hot from being so embarrassed. It wasn't like him to get so emotional but the nightmare had really freaked him out and the pain medications he'd been given had further weakened his ability to react normally.

Once they had left, Gordon looked at Jeff. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not sure, Gordon, but whatever it was is between Scott and John." With a knowing stare, Jeff continued, "And I trust that you will drop the matter as it isn't any of your business, right?"

"Yes, Sir." Shrugging his shoulders, he looked down at Virgil. It took him a second but he realized his brother was watching him. "Hey, Virgil."

His throat dry, he croaked, "You didn't leave me?"

"Nope, Alan and I have been right here since you fell asleep."

Rolling his head so that he could see Alan, he allowed a ghost of a smile to flit across his lips, "Allie, you didn't leave me either?"

"No chance of that, big brother," he replied, squeezing his hand just a bit.

"May I have a some water?"

Gordon held the cup while Alan adjusted the straw for Virgil to drink from. He hadn't released either of their hands. Leaning back against his pillow, he glanced at both brothers before his eyes closed and he was soon asleep again.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Alan said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked from his chair.

"First, Scott and John are hurt, then Virgil is up here freaking out with that dumbass doctor, then Scott is freaking out over John, and now Virgil has decided that me and Gordy are his guardians. This is just too weird," he explained.

"Nope, Virgil just needed us and we didn't let him down, Allie. He knew even in his confused state that we would never let anyone hurt him," Gordon said. _"And nobody ever will."_

* * *

_**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone. Sam1**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: see any of the previous chapters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. A and W this is dedicated to you for looking after me today. Love you both and thanks. Sam1**

**Chapter 17**

Surreptitiously studying his eldest brother, John took in the signs of Scott's tiredness, embarrassment, and pain. He was favoring his left leg and holding his side carefully.

"Stop staring at me, Johnny." Scott paused in front of the elevators and stared at the middle Tracy brother.

Brains stood slightly behind the brothers in case either of them should need assistance. Not that either would admit it. Though, he'd never have believed Scott would freak out as he did in Virgil's room just moments ago had he not seen it himself. _"I guess even Scott has a breaking point. And when it comes to his brothers, they are definitely his weakness. There is nothing he won't do to protect them." _

The elevator doors opened but before Scott or John could take a step forward, a stern voice came from the elevator. "Mr. Tracy, you were not discharged from the Emergency Room. Now either you get back down there wait for your discharge or you can sign this paper that you are leaving against medical advice."

John shook his head ever-so-slightly, "Scott, get yourself back down there and wait for the doctor to discharge you."

Scott, for his part, glared not only at his younger brother but also the nurse who'd followed him up from the Emergency Room. "I'm fine. And we need to get you back to the hotel so that you can relax."

Without saying a word, John stepped onto the elevator and Scott automatically followed him. Brains trailed behind, wondering what John had in mind. _"None of them ever give in that easily. Not without arguing. But then John doesn't normally argue but usual gets what he wants anyway." _

Scott reached to push the button for the main floor. But John was quicker and smacked his hand away. "Ground floor, so that I can take a stubborn brother of mine back to the ER." Meeting Scott's fierce gaze, he said, "Don't think of arguing with me. I'm so not in the mood. Your nurse tracked your as, um, butt up to Virgil's room so the least you can do is have yourself discharged the right way."

It wasn't John's words that got Scott to agree to return to the ER but his fingers messing around his watch. "Fine, I'll go." Muttering, he glared around the elevator but none drew the coldness as much as John. "Stupid for me to waste a bed. Nothing wrong with me."

The nurse looked over at John and mouthed, "Thank you." The ride down to the ground floor was quiet but tense as Scott continued to glare at both the nurse and John. Neither of whom seemed to care that he was upset about being forced back to the Emergency Room.

Scott led the way back to his cubicle and angrily sat down in the chair. "Hurry up and get the doctor so that I can get out of here." John leaned against the wall, eyes closed and desperately wishing he could find a dark and quiet place to hide. And soon. Brains had opted to sit in the waiting area while Scott was being checked.

"I need to take your blood pressure and temperature again before I page the doctor." Holding the blood pressure cuff, she motioned for Scott to sit up. "Hm, you're going to have to put a gown on again so that I can get a better reading."

Irritated, tired, and sore, Scott shook his head. "No, just take it this way." He pulled his arm out of his sweatshirt sleeve and raised it just enough the cuff could be fitted around his upper arm.

Pursing her lips, the nurse quickly set about taking his vitals. Afterwards, she excused herself. "The doctor will be with you as soon as he can." The curtain settled behind her with a slight rustling sound. The brothers remained quiet. Each in his own thoughts. Scott mentally berating his luck at being caught by his nurse. And John trying to decide whether or not to call his older brother on his rude behavior to his nurse. Politeness won out and he opened his eyes and looked over at Scott.

"You don't always have to be so rude to medical staff, Scott." John pushed away from the wall and sat down on Scott's bed. "Dad wouldn't be too happy with you if he'd seen how you treated your nurse. She's only doing her job."

Sighing, Scott looked over at John. "I know, Johnny, but I only left because I was…I had to check on you and Virgil. I don't have the patience to lie around and do nothing when one of you is hurt."

John snorted at Scott's explanation. "You weren't just lying around, Scooter. You were hit by that car harder than I was. And you know as well as I do that the Terrible Two are a force to be reckoned with when they decide to be protective. Virgil was in good hands with them watching out for him."

Wincing, Scott stood up and limped to the bed. He sat down next to John and in an uncharacteristic move, draped his arm over John's shoulders. "I know they can take care of Virgil, Johnny, but it was you who I was freaked out over. That nightmare scared the shit out of me. We're not in a normal line of work and the risks are enormous. But we take precautions and rely on our training and each other. Even then, the thought of losing any of my brothers…" His eyes reddened and his voice grew gruff as he fought against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him again. "Johnny, losing one of you would kill me."

"Scotty, we're all here right now. I can't imagine how bad that dream must have been to get you so worked up but as you can see, I'm alive thanks to your fast reaction time." Taking a second to think of what he wanted to say to his big brother, John lightly stretched his back. He winced a little at the soreness that had settled in his lower back. No words came to him so he merely leaned against Scott. "Good to see your football skills haven't gotten too rusty. That was one hell of a tackle. I'd forgotten just how hard you can hit."

"Yeah, well you were always a lightweight when it came to football." Grinning at the middle Tracy, he said, "At least you didn't whine like Alan did when he broke his fingers."

Chuckling, "Alan didn't break his fingers. You did that for him, Scooter. He didn't know you played hard and a bit dirty."

"I don't play dirty. And hell, it wasn't like Coach would let us get by with being pansies on the field." The swish of the curtain shifted the attention of both Tracys.

"Mr. Tracy, all of your x-rays and CT scan has come back normal. You're free to go. But if you experience any more dizziness or fainting, I urge you to come back here and get checked out."

Scott was on his feet before the doctor had even finished speaking. "Thanks, Doctor." Looking down at John, he added, "And sorry for being such a pain. I'm not a good patient under the best of circumstances and today was not considered good circumstances." He kept his balance and waited for John to stand up. "C'mon, Johnny, I've got to get you to the hotel so that you can sleep."

Muttering under his breath, "I've got to sleep? Bite me." The doctor choked back a laugh and excused himself.

"What was that, little brother?"

"Pretty much told you to bite me. You're the one in need of some more rest. I'm merely sleeping off a headache."

"It's a migraine not a headache." Scott countered.

He motioned for Scott to lead the way. "I do not have a migraine. I have a really bad headache and a mild concussion. All I want is to get to the hotel and lie down."

Muttering to himself and to keep John from hearing him, "I just want to prop my leg up and take something to stop the damn pain." His wish to keep John from hearing was short-lived.

"Heard that, Scotty." John's grin was fleeting as he saw a certain reporter waiting outside the hospital doors. Brains had joined the two Tracy brothers and noticed John's change in demeanor. "You've to be kidding me."

"Huh?" Scott had stopped in front of John and was trying to figure out what he was talking about. He looked out the door and saw exactly what or who it was that caused the middle Tracy to start swearing in what seemed to be several languages. "Ignore him, Johnny. We can't take him on feeling like we do." Nudging his younger brother along, he stayed protectively close to him. Brains mirrored his actions on John's other side.

"John? Scott Tracy, how are you after the accident earlier today? How is Virgil? Rumor has it that he only has several days left. Is there any truth to that rumor? Why haven't we seen your father lately? Is he maintaining a bedside vigil for his dying son?"

John was visibly shaking to control himself. Scott continued to push him along, trying to keep himself from beating the reporter. Brains quietly sighed and wished the idiot would just leave his friends alone. Suddenly the reporter was in his face and within John's reach.

* * *

As Virgil relaxed more in his sleep, his hands loosened and Alan and Gordon both stepped away from his bedside.

"He'll wake up in an hour or so," Jeff said, watching his sons.

Gordon sat down in the chair next to Virgil's bed and stretched his legs. "I know but I can't stand there for too long. Not good for my back." Rolling his shoulders, he added, "Nor is sitting for too long. Next time he wakes up, I'm going to let him know I've got to get in the hot tub at the hotel. A good soak will feel good."

Jeff mentally assessed his prankster of a son. _"Not sitting hunched, good. Not fidgeting…too much, good. Doesn't appear to be hurting, good."_

"I'm fine, Dad. I know my limits and I know how to take care of myself and my back." Gordon grinned at his dad. "You've got enough sons to worry about without adding to it."

Alan watched his older brother sleeping. Every once in a while, it looked like Virgil peeked open one eye to make sure he wasn't alone but his breathing never changed and he didn't really wake up. "Dad, how long was it that the doctor said Virgil would be ill? I remember something about five to seven days of antibiotics."

"And a minimum of five days in the hospital," Jeff said, reminding them just how sick Virgil was. As if they could forget. "I just hope he doesn't have any more seizures." Almost to himself he added, "He looks so small and helpless when he's seizing." Alan and Gordon stood next to their father. Waiting and watching for their brother to wake again.

_A few hours later_

Trying to find a cool place for his face, he wearily opened his eyes and looked on either side of his bed. Knowing that he had fallen asleep with his youngest brothers on either side of him, he felt a moment's panic until Gordon and Alan appeared next to him.

"It's okay, Virg, we're right here," Alan reassured him.

Grasping the blond man's hand, he whispered, "Don't…leave me. Please. Don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone, big brother. We're not going to let anything happen to you," Gordon said, determinedly. "Dad's right here with you, too."

He looked towards the foot of his bed and saw his dad. "Dad, what about work?"

"Work is on hold. Penny took care of it for us," he answered. "Actually, John had Penny take care of it, remember?"

Concentrating hard, Virgil nodded, "John is being stubborn. Terrifying Three." Tired and feeling safe with two brothers watching over him, he closed his eyes and slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating but I haven't really had much desire to write much of anything the last few weeks. Stress, work, family, and the like have made for one very aggravated writer. sam1

**Chapter 18**

"John? Scott Tracy, how are you after the accident earlier today? How is Virgil? Rumor has it that he only has several days left. Is there any truth to that rumor? Why haven't we seen your father lately? Is he maintaining a bedside vigil for his dying son?"

John was visibly shaking to control himself. Scott continued to push him along, trying to keep himself from beating the reporter. Brains quietly sighed and wished the idiot would just leave his friends alone. Suddenly the reporter was in his face and within John's reach.

"How are you connected with the Tracys?" Jensen's words were directed at the bespectacled genius much to his annoyance. The Tracys and Brains tried to continue to ignore him but it was getting more difficult as the photographer was attempting to block them.

"Smith, get the hell away from us," Scott growled, holding lightly to John's arm. A few more flashes caused their vision to be spotty. John groaned as the flashes triggered daggers of pain to shoot through his head.

A loud commotion to John's right had both brothers trying to shake off the spots that danced in their vision. What they saw had them shaking their heads in disbelief but gratitude. "I b-b-bel-know that they as-asked you t-t-to leave them a-al-be." Brains stood with his feet planted and stared down at the fallen reporter, shaking his hand. "I'm d-demanding that y-y-you leave t-the Tracys alone. A-all of t-t-them." Stepping over the reporter, Brains resumed his walk to the hotel. Scott and John stared after him, trying to absorb what they'd seen. Brains glanced over his shoulder and called out, "Are y-you coming?" The brothers hurried as fast as their injuries would allow.

Scott paused long enough to step on Jansen's hand. "You'd think that the hospital would make sure that the sidewalk is more even than what I just encountered."

Smirking, John glanced back at the reporter and photographer. "Which one of us do you think will get sued this time?"

"I think this trip will prove to be a toss-up for all of us with the exception of Virgil. He's the only one who has been somewhat behaving himself." Chuckling, the two brothers followed Brains to the hotel for some much needed rest. And a dark room for John.

* * *

Several hours later in Virgil's hospital room, Jeff was dozing in a chair while Gordon and Alan changed channels on the television between cartoons and sports. Virgil hadn't done much more than partially open his eyes to see if his brothers were next to him. His nurse came in several times to check his vitals and to ask if he wanted anything.

Glancing up at the nurse during her most recent visit, Virgil whispered, "I want my mom. Where is she?" The nurse looked over at Jeff at his, Gordon, and Alan's sharp intake of breath. Before she could answer, Virgil's eyes slid closed and he was asleep once again. The slight frown had smoothed out and left him looking even younger than he was. And more vulnerable which tugged at Jeff's parental heartstrings. He hated to see any of his boys hurt, physically or emotionally.

Gordon and Alan looked at one another before Alan spoke up. "Did he just ask for Mom?" Rubbing the back of his neck – a sign that his family knew meant he was getting upset – he looked at his dad. "He hasn't regressed back to before Mom died, has he?"

Patting the young blond Tracy, the nurse answered his voiced and the others' silent question. "No, he hasn't regressed. Confusion and some memory loss is all part of meningitis. It's nothing to be alarmed or worried about." With a quick check of Virgil's vitals and glance at his IV fluids that were hanging just above his head, she smiled at the still silent Tracys and left the room.

Gordon noticed that his younger brother was still rubbing his neck and gave him a small hug. "Stop worrying, Al. She said that this was normal even if it seems strange to us."

"I guess I just never thought that I'd hear him ask where Mom was." His bright blue eyes glazed over as he tried to remember what his mom looked like. "I don't remember anything about her except the scent of her perfume. The only way I can remember what she looks like is to look at a picture of her."

"You were just a small guy when Mom died, Al," Gordon said. "I barely remember her. Most of what I remember is the sound of her laugh." Intuitively, he knew that his baby brother needed a good memory of their mother. "I can remember her laughing at Scott one time when you refused to leave him alone. You followed him all around the house, asking _"Why?"_ _Why couldn't you have a cookie?_ _Why was the sky blue?_ And this is the one that got us all laughing, _"Why didn't he wear Transformers underwear like you did?" _

Blushing, Alan looked over at his dad. "Yes, Son, you did. It really caught your brother off-guard." Jeff stretched out his legs before taking a drink of his coffee.

"It was one of the few times I've ever seen our big brother speechless," a voice croaked. "Not that I understand why given the odd question Gordy asked him when he was Alan's age." Virgil, while still tired looking, had woken again and heard the conversation. "Al, can you hand me my water?"

Holding his big brother's cup steady while he sipped from the straw, Alan asked, "What did he ask, Virg?"

After he had made himself as comfortable as he could, Virgil shot a half-grin at Gordon. "Our water baby here asked why he didn't have gills so that he could breathe underwater like other fish. With all of us calling him Fish, he thought that he should have all the positive attributes of a fish."

Chuckling at the red-face of his second youngest son, Jeff relaxed a bit and hoped that Virgil was getting better. He was able to stay awake a bit longer than he had been. Each time he woke, he was able to stay awake longer. It was his continued compliance with the doctors and nurses that showed his family just how ill he was. As Scott had shown earlier, the Tracy men weren't the best of patients. And Jeff for one was wondering just how long it would be before his normally calm son would begin to vocalize his dislike of being in the hospital confined to a bed. _"I'll admit that they got that particular quirk from me, Lucy." _

Watching from the corner of the room, she smiled. A smile that in life had warmed her husband's soul and let him know without words just how much she loved and cherished him.

A few hours later, Jeff sent both Gordon and Alan to the hotel. Brains had assured him when he'd called earlier that both Scott and John were sleeping. Relaxing as much as he could in the recliner that he'd pulled next to Virgil's bed, he settled in for some sleep. He'd just started to doze off when a celebrity stalker show showed several pictures – recent pictures – of four out of the five of his sons outside the hospital. In the bottom hand corner of the television screen, he could just barely read a name…J. Smith.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own them.

**A/N:** This isn't a long update but one that came to me and pretty much wrote itself. I've also decided to dedicate this update to both lissysue85 and sammygirl1963 as they have each asked when I would update the story again. Sam1

**Chapter 19**

_A few hours later, Jeff sent both Gordon and Alan to the hotel. Brains had assured him when he'd called earlier that both Scott and John were sleeping. Relaxing as much as he could in the recliner that he'd pulled next to Virgil's bed, he settled in for some sleep. He'd just started to doze off when a celebrity stalk show showed several pictures – recent pictures – of four out of the five of his sons outside the hospital. In the bottom hand corner of the television screen, he could just barely read a name…J. Smith._

Suddenly wide awake, Jeff glared at the television as the host of the show took his seat.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, have we a rare treat in store for you. Earlier today, I was contacted by a freelance writer and photographer who managed to get some pictures of the elusive Jeff Tracy' sons...Well four of them as the fifth, Virgil, seems to be in critical condition at an area hospital. As most of you are aware each of the five Tracy sons retreated to their father's island home, leaving behind promising careers. Scott Tracy left the Air Force. John Tracy left behind a promising career in NASA. Gordon Tracy retired from professional swimming after winning an Olympic Gold Medal. Alan Tracy retired or should I say semi-retired from auto racing."_

_A loud voice from the studio audience called out, "You forgot to mention what Virgil Tracy left behind."_

_Clearly startled but quick to recover his professional demeanor, he acknowledged the audience member. "Not much is known about Virgil Tracy. He seems to have taken refuge on his father's island as soon as he graduated from Denver School of Advanced Technology."_

"Shows how little you know about my sons," growled Jeff. "The results of their hard work are all around you and displayed in public and private places the world over." His pride in his sons evident in his voice in the stillness of Virgil's hospital room. Even if the world at large knew little to nothing of his sons' contributions and sacrifices to the human population and by default the environment, he knew and he was damn proud of each of his boys.

"Wha'?" Virgil mumbled from his bed. Sleepily, he glanced around the room, looking for…It took a moment to register that the ones he sought were missing. He sat up, panicked. "Where are Gordy and Allie?" Breathing hard, he glanced over at his dad when Jeff touched his arm.

"They went to the hotel to get some sleep, Son," he said. "They'll be back in the morning."

Clutching at his father's hand, he leaned back against his bed. "They didn't leave me. They just needed some sleep, right?"

"That's right, Virgil. They just needed some sleep and to check on Scott and John."

Biting at his lip, Virgil struggled for a moment to recall what had happened to his brothers. "They were hit by a car, right?"

"Yes, well mostly yes," Jeff said. "Scott was hit by the car but John was mostly hit by Scott when he tackled him."

A small grin lit up Virgil's face, "Scott was just looking for an excuse to take John down." His expression grew serious when he continued, "Dad, Scott always looks after us but who really looks after him? I know he comes to me when he needs to vent but even then he holds back." Neither of them noticed that Virgil still had his dad's hand clutched within his own. But both noticed Virgil's continued fatigue as he blinked rapidly several times to stay awake. "'M still sleepy." Moments later, a soft snore signaled that he'd fallen asleep.

Finally, Jeff noticed that Virgil had a firm hold of his hand. Quietly, he spoke to his sleeping son, "It's been a long time since you needed my comfort, Son." He brushed back a few errant hairs and kissed his son's forehead. "I've missed that part of being your dad. You boys grew up so fast on me. I know I wasn't the best father after your mom died but I always thought that I'd have time to be the dad you each needed. Complete arrogance on my part as none of you stayed small and dependant. Instead you each grew up to be remarkable young men." He completely forgot about the television show he'd been watching. His attention was now completely focused on his second born. "Mom was right, no matter how old you boys get, you'll always be my little boys. I love you, Virgil."

"Love…you, too…Dad." Nothing more was said as Virgil's soft snores continued.

Momentarily embarrassed, Jeff kept quiet but then he took comfort in his son's sleep slurred words. "Thank you for that. I guess us Tracy men have been a bit selfish with letting each other know how we feel." Sighing, he continued, "Not that will ever change. We're too damn stubborn for our own good sometimes." He settled back in his chair but did not relinquish his son's hold on his hand. A few minutes later, he was drifting to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed since my last update except that my daughter is closer to graduating high school and heading off for the US Army's Basic Training. All I own are the debts that she has racked up for me this past year. The Tracys and Thunderbirds are owned by someone else.

**A/N:** Lissysue85 and sammygirl1963, here is the update that I promised. Oh, and a huge thank you to LMB, CC, Bluegrass, Lissysue85, Kier, Aidy, Will, J, Mattie, and Drew for the birthday wishes.

**Chapter 20**

Barely able to stifle his laughter, Gordon Tracy held up his cell phone. His finger poised just over the button that would take a picture of the sight before him. Virgil had a loose hold on his father's hand and both appeared to be sleeping.

"Take that picture and I will assign you to Mole, Firefly, and Thunderbirds Two and Four clean-up and detailing for the next six months, Gordon Cooper Tracy." Suddenly, Jeff was sitting up and watching his son shrug off being caught out. Alan, Scott, and John stood back, grinning at their prankster of a brother being busted.

"I don't know about you two but I think he's lost his touch if he can't even manage a photo without getting caught." Alan smirked at his closest brother. "How does it feel to be busted by someone who was asleep?"

Shaking his head, Gordon pointed at their father, "He wasn't sleeping. He's just like Scott only worse and he has some sort of freaky ability to know when we're up to something."

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at his son's comments. "No, Gordon, I do not have some freaky ability aside from having over twenty years experience in learning how you operate or how your ornery and cheeky self finds humor in the most mundane or innocent of things." This time Alan, Scott, and John began laughing at their prankster of a brother. After a few moments, Gordon joined in.

"What's so funny?" Virgil had been awakened by the sounds of his brothers laughing but had missed everything beforehand. _"I'm so tired of being tired. I want to go home and get back to normal." _

Suddenly, everyone's attention was focused on the second-oldest Tracy brother. "Did we wake you?" John edged closer to his brother's bed.

"I heard you all laughing and it woke me. Not a bad way to wake up though." Casting a somewhat ornery grin at his second youngest brother, he added, "Sure beats being rudely awakened by someone yelling Gordy's name first thing in the morning."

Faking a pout, Gordon whined, "Go ahead and pick on the odd man out."

Scott grabbed Gordon and put him in a headlock, "You got the odd man part right, little bro. It would take a lot to find someone odder than you."

Jabbing his brother in the ribs, Gordon choked out, "Man, did you put deodorant on?"

Jeff watched his sons, all of them, relaxing and joking around for the first time in three days. _"No, it's day four now. One more day and Virgil should be done with his antibiotics and hopefully released to go home." _A short yelp of pain drew his attention back to his boys. From the look of Scott clutching at his side and Gordon apologizing, he understood that during his inner musings, the playful behavior had escalated.

"Scott, I didn't mean to. I forgot that you had gotten hurt there," apologized Gordon. Virgil motioned his older brother over to him.

Scott shook his head, breathing hard through his nose. Once he had managed to breathe through the pain, he said, "Damn, that hurt. Those painkillers had really been masking the pain. Either that or Gordon no longer hits like a girl."

"Language, Son." Even though his sons were grown, he still expected them to refrain from using profanities. At least in his presence. He knew he couldn't control them outside of his hearing but he hoped that he had raised them as Lucy wanted with minimal cussing. _"Though the teen years for each of them really tried my patience. All of them had tried my temper on more than one occasion with the use of profanities." _Grinning to himself, he let his memories of his sons wash over him. _"John may be the quietest of the five but he's the one who figured out that if he learned how to cuss in a foreign language, he could get away with it. Gordon just had to be the one to figure out just what John was doing and for once followed his older brother's lead. Of all the things, he could have learned from John, it had to be how to swear in different languages." _

"Earth to Dad, are you receiving me?"

A faintly chlorinated hand waved briskly in his face, snapping him out of his memories. Jeff focused on Gordon's face. "What?"

"Geez, Dad, where did you go?" Gordon studied his father's face for a moment before shrugging and putting down the lapse of concentration to getting older. _"I hope I never get like that."_ He shuddered at the thought. Then grinned at the sudden image of his dad hearing him say something about Jeff's getting older. _"He'd kick my butt all over the place…once he caught me." _

"He wouldn't have to try very hard to get you, Gords," John said, swatting him upside his head. "All you have to do is mention getting old to Scotty over there and you'd be toast."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Gordon said.

Stretching his legs out, John settled back in the chair next to Virgil's bed. "You didn't have to. I saw the smirk on your face. Doesn't take much to follow your thought processes." Scott had sat down on another chair near the window. Away from Virgil, who was still watching him intently. He knew from the look that Virgil was giving him that he was going to have to get up and let him look at his side or else Virgil would come to him.

Alan, for his part, leaned against the wall and watched his brothers and dad. Meeting his dad's eyes, he smiled just as Jeff did. Both were happy to hear the bantering between John and Gordon and the beginnings of a battle of the wills between Scott and Virgil. They might annoy and aggravate one another but each knew that the others were right there whenever needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed the Tracys and Thunderbirds are owned by someone else.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in updating but RL took control there for a bit.

**Chapter 21**

Exhausted but determined, Virgil sat up and shoving the blanket that had been covering him aside. "If you don't come over here to me, I will come to you even if I have to crawl." He'd gotten so far as letting his legs dangle from the side of his bed before anyone reacted.

"What are you doing?" Scott snapped.

Virgil glared at his older brother, "Well, seeing as that you've yet to get your as…," he glanced over at their dad, "er, butt over here, I'm going to have to come to you."

Realizing that his older brother was serious, Gordon acted before anyone else could. "Get over there before he gets up, Scott." He gently shoved Scott towards Virgil's bed, earning a glare for his efforts. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can yell at me later but that will be a small price to pay if it keeps him from falling on his face."

Scott grumbled irritably as Virgil lifted his shirt and checked the bruising on his side. "See, nothing there that wasn't already there to begin with."

Tired and grumpy, Virgil lightly poked his older brother on one of his colorful bruises. Scott hissed and shot an incredulous look down at him. "What was that for?"

"Just because it was there before doesn't mean that you haven't further aggravated the injury," Virgil snapped. The other Tracys watched as his eyes slammed shut and he swayed slightly on the bed before pitching forward. Scott reacted instantly, catching his little brother before he fell face down on the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for his brother's sudden dead weight and went down on one knee…the leg that had been injured with a grunt of pain.

In typical Tracy fashion, Jeff snapped orders to his other sons. "Alan, call light now. I want to know why Virgil passed out. Scott, John and I will get Virgil up on his bed." Catching sight of the glare from his oldest son, he shook his head. "Don't even think of arguing with me on this one. Gordon, help Scott up and over to the chair." John took Scott's place and along with his father's help got Virgil back on the hospital bed just as the nurse came in.

Alan quickly filled her in on what happened, standing back when she checked Virgil's vital signs. "Everything looks to be in the normal ranges." Glancing up at the roomful of worried Tracys, she smiled. "He's fine. He pushed himself and he paid for it by passing out." She noticed the pained expression on Scott's face and shook her head. "Not that I don't like taking care of good looking guys but one Tracy assigned to me is quite enough. How bad did you hit your leg?"

"It's nothing. Just jarred it a bit when I caught him." Scott quickly put his I'm-hurt-but-you-aren't-going-to-see-me-show-any-emotion façade in place. Only his family would be able to see past it and know that he did more than jar his leg a bit.

Tsking him, the nurse shook her head and walked out of the room. John heard her muttering, "Men…stubborn…bullheaded…"

"She sure has you pegged right, Scott," he sniggered.

Scott looked at his brother, confused. "What?"

Jerking a thumb in the direction of the door, he told his family what he'd heard. "She said you were stubborn and bullheaded."

Since he was facing away from the door, he didn't see the nurse come back in with the doctor. "Correction, Mr. Tracy, I said men and that includes you." The doctor wisely remained quiet while he checked Virgil's chart and noted the additional notes and vital signs that the nurse had documented.

Gordon, however, didn't bother trying to hide the grin that came from hearing – in his opinion, somewhat dull – older brother get a slight dressing down from the nurse. Alan caught sight of his partner-in-crime and quickly turned away before he could be drawn into whatever Gordon might come up with. He knew the look in his brother's eyes and knew that John had been targeted. Thinking to himself, he sighed, _"Uh-oh, Johnny, he's targeted you and I just know that I'm going to get roped into it as well." _His father's deep voice finally penetrated his thoughts and he focused on what was being discussed.

"Will he continue to have issues with suddenly passing out, Doctor?" Jeff braced himself for whatever the doctor could say. He was out of his element here. Machines, astronomy, planes. Those were the things he knew and understood. Medicine, illnesses, and the human body were all things that he had no detailed knowledge about. Oh, he'd managed taking care of his boys when they were younger and suffering a simple cold. Little injuries like scrapes and scratches from falling off a bicycle or skateboard. Hell, even a broken arm – times five, eight if you count the times Scott and Gordon repeated the experience – was manageable. But this, meningitis was a total mystery to him and he wanted to know all possibilities and whatnot. Especially since it was one of his precious sons who was suffering.

Looking up from the chart, the doctor answered, "He shouldn't have. I explained to you before that he would suffer fatigue and such just after he was admitted. Having witnessed two of your sons after being injured, I am guessing that Virgil is much like them and pushes himself no matter the risk to his health when one of his brothers are hurt."

The four conscious brothers looked at each other before shifting their gaze to their dad. Gordon's grin had widened as he stared at his dad. "It's a family trait, Doctor. But we always look out for each other and know when the other is pushing himself too much or needlessly."

"I can see that," the doctor replied. "I can also tell you that you're going to have your hands full the next couple of weeks with Virgil. He's going to keep pushing himself and possibly suffer a relapse and spend more time with us."

"We'll keep an eye on him, Doctor. And I can assure you that once he is released, he will continue to have the same consistent care that he's had here. And that will include all the bed rest that you order."

Alan shook his head, thinking, _"Oh, he is so not going to like that. More bed rest after being released from the hospital. I wonder if John would mind if I took his rotation up on Five."_

John caught sight of Alan shaking his head and smirked, _"If he thinks I'm letting him up on Five…oh, shit. Dad will let him go. I have a concussion. And Dad won't care if it is a small one. Damn."_

In the back of his mind, Scott had kicked over into Field Commander. _"Alan will have to man Five. Gordon will be in charge of Two with John co-piloting. And of course, I'll have One. Nobody flies my 'bird but me."_

Jeff noticed the sudden quietness of his sons and glanced around at each of them. All seemed lost in their own thoughts. Except Gordon, who had a mischievous grin on his face. _"Uh-oh, that doesn't bode well."_

"_I think that some marine décor should be included in the cockpit of Two. And since she will be mine for awhile, I should feel at home,_ " Gordon thought, grinning.

Realizing that a roomful of quiet Tracys wasn't necessarily a good thing, the doctor excused himself and quickly exited the room.

A rough voice broke the silence and startled the family. "Well, seems that you scared off my doc."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either the Tracys or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay in updating but I haven't had any desire to write anything for the last few months. Many thanks to those of you who have asked for an update. Sam1

**Chapter 22**

_A rough voice broke the silence and startled the family. "Well, seems that you scared off my doc."_

Shifting his bleary gaze from his father to each of his brothers, Virgil noticed telltale signs that Scott was in total smother hen mode. And that Alan was trying to figure a way to get out of whatever Gordon was planning. He could even tell from John's slight eye roll that he was having an internal conversation and losing badly. It wasn't too hard for him to figure out even in his current lethargic state. It was Gordon's grin that worried him though. A grin like that from his younger brother meant that he was up to no good.

"Hiya, Sleeping Ugly," he said, his grin widening. Leave it to Gordon to pop off some brotherly insult when Virgil was having trouble enough staying awake much less thinking of a decent comeback. "You weren't out as long as before so that's an improvement. Less time for ol' smother hen over there to get into full mode."

Nudging his prankster of a son aside, Jeff looked down at Virgil. "How are you feeling, Son?"

"Tired but other than that, I feel fine," he answered. Glancing around at his brothers, Gordon in particular, he added, "And more than a little worried due to the look on Gordy's face. Everyone else is pretty easy to read." Unable to stifle a yawn, Virgil leaned back against his pillow and wearily closed his eyes. "I hate this. I hate feeling so tired and sleepy all the time."

"This is just temporary, Virg," Scott said. "It's all part of the meningitis, remember?"

Staring blankly at his older brother, Virgil shook his head. "No, I don't remember and that's another thing that is bothering me. My memory sucks." Agitated, he stared up at the ceiling. He was bored with looking at the plain white walls, ceiling, linens, and bedclothes. _"Damn, would it really hurt for a hospital to add some color to a patient's room? This is too depressing. I really want to go home."_

"That's part of it too, Son," said Jeff. "It's only been five days since you were diagnosed with meningitis but you're already doing a lot better than you were. You're staying awake longer. Remembering more and," grinning at Scott, "giving Scott orders and having him follow them."

Gordon and Alan couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Scott's face or his indignant, "HEY!" that followed their dad's comment. Virgil allowed a small smile to flit across his mouth but truth be told he was feeling more tired.

"What is this pick-on-Scott-day?" He muttered.

Gordon slung an arm around his brother's shoulder and grinned. "Aww, Scotty, you know that Alan and I think that every day is pick-on-Scott-day."

John listened to his brothers' banter but kept his gaze trained on Virgil. Within just a few minutes, Virgil's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. "Guys, you need to quiet down. He's asleep again."

At once the bantering ceased and four sets of eyes focused on Virgil's sleeping form. Glancing at his watch, Jeff realized it was later than he'd thought. "Boys, I want you to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll stay here in case your brother wakes again."

"Dad, you should go get some sleep, too," Scott said. "He'll probably be out for the night anyway."

Shaking his head, Jeff said, "No, I don't want him to wake up confused and find that none of us are here. That would just freak him out and I'm not willing to do that to him any more than I'd do it to any of you."

"Are you sure, Dad? I can stay if you need to get some sleep," John offered.

"I'd rather you get some sleep at the hotel, John. I know that you're still feeling the lingering effects of the concussion as well as the bruising from Scott tackling you."

"Scott…" Gordon began.

"No comments from you, Gordon," Jeff said, interrupting him. "Now off with all of you."

Each of the brothers paused by Virgil's bedside before heading out the door.

"Night, Dad."

"See you in the morning."

"Call me if you change your mind, Dad. My cell will be on."

"Goodnight, Dad. I'll keep the brats in line."

Gordon looked at Alan and smirked, "I know he's not talking about us. Especially since we slept in and he didn't."

"You're in for it now, Scotty," John said, the door closing behind them.

Settling down in the chair next to Virgil's bed, Jeff shook his head. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you boys. Granted I'd have fewer grays." The only response he got from Virgil was a soft snore. "Goodnight, Son." With the lights dimmed in the room, Jeff fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own them the last time I updated and sadly, that hasn't changed.

**A/N:** I have no excuse for the delay in updating. I had several ideas and restarts that I scrapped before I finally decided that I was somewhat satisfied with this one. Oh, and I guess I should warn those who read this update, that some language may be offensive to some. sam1

**Chapter 23**

Mumbling to himself, Gordon scribbled a few numbers down on a scrap sheet of paper. John glanced over at the prankster before nudging Scott. Keeping his voice pitched low, he asked, "What do you think he's up to?"

Alan glanced over from the window, grinning at the obviousness of his closest brother. _"You really aren't being too subtle with this one, Gordy," he thought to himself._

Yawning, Scott shrugged. "I have no idea but I can guess that it doesn't bode well for whoever he's targeted." Stretching his leg, he winced as he felt some pain from where he'd been hit by the car.

John's curiosity got the better of him and he made as if he were heading to the tiny kitchenette. He glanced over his younger brother's shoulder. "You do that and he's going to beat you then lock you up in one of the storage closets."

Jumping in his seat, Gordon glared up at his older brother. "Geez, Johnny, you scared the crap out of me." He kept his gaze focused on John whilst closing the laptop. "I'm not doing anything that would warrant getting locked in a storage closet." He smiled up at his brother in what he thought to be the most innocent of smiles.

"Whatever, Gords, we all know better." Alan walked towards his closest brother and caught a glimpse of the jotted numbers and chuckled. "You subscribed to that magazine, didn't you?"

Gordon's eyes sparkled with laughter at his youngest brother as he nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, I'm so not fooled by that smile, Gordy. I know better and you'd better remember that Virgil can and will exact revenge on you if you mess with his 'bird." John patted the prankster's shoulder and continued. "You won't make it unscathed from this endeavor."

Scoffing at the older blond man's warning, he shrugged. "He'll have to catch me if I'm guilty of anything."

Scott snorted from his place on the couch. "What do you mean if you're guilty of anything?"

"Hey, I resemble...I mean, I resent that remark." Gordon gathered up his scrap paper and laptop. "I don't have to sit here and suffer this abuse." His brothers weren't fooled by his complaining as they had seen the impish grin and the sparkle of humor in his eyes.

John shook his head. "This isn't abuse. This is merely us pointing out the obvious outcome if you choose to redecorate that particular cockpit."

"That particular cockpit?" Shifting his gaze to his older brothers, he smirked. "So what you're saying is any other cockpits are free game?"

A low growl came from his eldest brother. "Touch my 'bird and I will make your life hell, Gordon Cooper Tracy."

"Hmm, so that's two cockpits off-limits and two that I can play with."

Grabbing his younger brother, John held him tight. "Do anything to my 'bird and whatever Scott does to you will be child's play compared to what I'll do to you."

Snorts of laughter came from where he least expected. "Yeah, right, Johnny. Like I'd leave anything left of him if my 'bird is touched in any way except total reverence and awe." Turning his steely blue eyes on his prank-loving brother, he added, "And it's not just the cockpit of my 'bird that you'd best leave alone but every little bit of her." He stared pointedly at his little brother. "Got it?"

Gordon and John stared at their brother then looked at each other, falling against each other laughing. Within moments a barrage of cushions from the couch were thrown at them and a full-fledged pillow fight was instigated. However, it was short-lived as John suddenly sat down, holding his head. "I give, I give."

"You okay, man?" Scott was immediately at his brother's side.

Grimacing slightly, John nodded. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache." He pushed himself up and slowly made his way to the bed that he'd claimed for himself. "G'night."

Thoughtful when it was least expected, Gordon went around the room and shut off several lights to help ease his brother's pain. "Goodnight, Johnny."

"You sure you're okay, John?" Scott couldn't help but ask. With his focus on his middle brother, Scott failed to see which of his youngest brothers threw a small pillow in his face. "Son of a…Which one of you threw that?"

"He did." Gordon hid the grin that he knew would give him away as he pointed at Alan.

Alan, in turn, pointed at Gordon. "He did it. I saw him with my own two eyes." His eyes widen innocently as if to sway Scott to believing him.

Scott held their gaze for a moment before turning back to John. _"They did it again. Forget them being the Terrible Two as they most definitely are the Terrifying Three," he thought._

John had taken advantage of his baby brothers' distraction and tried to make himself comfortable on a bed that wasn't his. And with various aches and pains that were more annoying than anything. His last thoughts as he fell asleep were, _"I can hardly wait until Virgil is released from the hospital and we can go home." _

* * *

_Wandering along the empty corridor, the lone figure shuffled along. "Hello? Where are you guys? Alan? Gordon?" His voice echoed along the barren hallway which did nothing to calm his nerves. He was so accustomed to hearing the noise from his island home. Laughter coming from Gordon and Alan as they planned another prank. The scratch of a pen as Jeff wrote and signed contracts. The thump-thump as Scott or John ran on the treadmill in the gym. The birds calling to each other outside and the sound of the ocean. Wherever he was now, there was not one tiny bit of sound. He was beginning to find it more and more unnerving. _

"_This isn't funny, guys. You promised that you wouldn't leave me." _

"_You're all alone now. They've all left you. They left you here with me." A low rumble of laughter echoed along the hallway, increasing in volume until he collapsed to the floor with his hands clasped over his ears._

"_NO! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT! THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Gasping harshly, he blinked up at the dim white ceiling._

The ceiling came into clearer focus and his gaze darted wildly around the room. "Not real. Just a bad dream." He glanced to his left and saw the shadowy form of his sleeping father. "Just a bad dream. Not real. Safe." Clutching the sheet that covered him, he pulled it up and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. He hummed a mindless tune to help calm himself. After a few minutes, he felt his heart rate slowly return to normal but still he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He sighed and then turned the television on. It only took a minute of watching before his blood pressure began to elevate again.

"That bastard. I'll kill him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** See any of the previous chapters.

**Chapter 24**

"Have you seen any of them?"

Glancing around to the entrance of the hotel, the man shook his head even as he spoke. "Negative. It looks as if they're all tucked in for the night. What about you? Any luck with getting a comment from Tracy?"

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to get within arm's reach of that man? For an old guy, he's got one helluva right hook." He gently felt his bruised jaw and winced. "Just keep an eye out for them. Be wary of anything that Gordon and Alan tell you. They like to wind reporters up with far-fetched stories in which they've recently been abducted by alien life-forms."

"What about the other two? Anything I should watch out for from either of them?"

Recalling the angry response that he'd gotten from the oldest blond Tracy, he sighed. "John, that's the older blond brother, has a very volatile temper beneath that cool exterior. Scott is pretty much just as you'd expect being former Air Force. Though if I had to put my money on either of them right now, I'd watch out for John. That man has some serious anger issues."

"Great that's just what I needed to hear. No wonder Anthony asked for another assignment."

"Just do what you're supposed to and everything will be fine. Especially when you get that nice paycheck." He disconnected the call and clipped his phone back in its holder on his belt. "Sometimes you just can't be nice."

* * *

"That bastard, I'll kill him." Burnt honey brown orbs narrowed dangerously as the television program continued. "I'll show him just who the hell he is messing with." He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the multitude of lies and misconceptions the so-called reporter had fabricated. "Reporter my ass, he's more of a stalkerazzi idiot." Fuming, he stared up at the television blankly whilst thinking up various ways to destroy the man who had messed with his family once too often.

That's how Jeff found him when he finally woke. "Virgil?" After several failed attempts to get his son's attention, Jeff reached out and touched his arm. "Son, are you alright?"

Jumping slightly at the touch on his arm, Virgil barely bit back his startled cry. "Geez, Dad, you startled me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you hadn't heard me." Looking closer, he could see the tell-tale signs that his son was upset or angry about something. "Is there something wrong, Son?" Jeff hadn't yet noticed the television was on. He knew that his second oldest son wasn't really interested in watching television. An occasional movie in their home theater, yes. He had lost interest in watching television soon after coming to live on Tracy Island. There were just too many other things to hold his interest.

In a rare display of anger, Virgil threw the remote control at the wall. "How long has that bastard been harassing my brothers?"

Jeff frowned at his son's language before asking, "Who are you talking about?"

Virgil pointed to the television screen. "That creep, Jensen. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I turned the television on. He was on some stalkerazzi program, telling everyone that I was at Death's door. Then he went on to say that he'd managed to interview most of the elusive Tracy family." Feeling his ire rising again, he took several deep breaths. "I know I've not been really with it the last few days but I remember seeing John angry and upset." Licking at his dry lips, he glanced at his dad again. "Does Jensen have something to do with the busted nose that Scott was sporting the other day?"

Taking a deep breath, Jeff wished not for the first time that his sons weren't always so observant. Especially when one of them was sick or injured. It made it that much harder to get them to rest if they suspected that one of their brothers was suffering in any way, shape, or form. "I can only guess that he was somehow involved. Neither Scott nor John will tell me what happened." He watched his son and saw the anger in his eyes. "Virgil, under no circumstances are you to retaliate. You're still recovering and not up to your accustomed level of fitness." He stared hard at his son as a way to drive home his next comment. "Your doctor has already warned us that you have to get more than sufficient rest or you will have a relapse. As such, your brothers and I are unwilling to let you push yourself. If I have to sit on you, I will." His voice grew gruff as he recalled the feeling of helplessness when Virgil had the seizures and the allergic reaction to the Propofol.

Blinking rapidly against the sudden fatigue, Virgil reached out to his father. He understood what his dad couldn't say. "Dad, I'm here."

The fear and anguish in Jeff's eyes were not something that Virgil was used to seeing. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I aged ten years when you couldn't breathe after being given that damn injection."

Virgil tried to lighten the mood. "I wasn't exactly a happy camper." He tried to smother the yawn that had him clamping his mouth shut.

Jeff saw the attempt and gently admonished his son. "Stop fighting it, Virgil. Get some sleep and maybe the doctor will release you into our care today. Today is day five of your antibiotics."

"I can't wait to get out of here. Boring walls…uncomfortable…bed…" His words grew softer as he gave into the need to sleep. Jeff watched his son with unmistakable pride and a love so profound that it surprised even him.

* * *

"Most important, Virgil, you need to remember that you're still recovering. You shouldn't expect to be right back to what you consider normal fitness for yourself." Ignoring the eye roll and impatient tapping on the armrest of the wheelchair, the doctor continued. "It's going to be quite normal for you to feel lethargic and have bouts of fatigue for the next few weeks. Do not push yourself or you will end up being readmitted."

"Okay, I get it. Can I please sign the discharge paperwork?" He took the pen that had been held out to him and quickly scribbled his signature.

The doctor turned his attention to Jeff. "Any questions or concerns, call us. The number is written on the discharge papers."

"Thanks for everything you and the staff have done for my son. I really appreciate-"

"Dad, come on, the guys are waiting on us." Virgil noticed the pointed stare and sighed. "Sorry."

Jeff shook hands with the doctor. "As I was saying, I really appreciate it. My boys, no matter how trying they can be, are my life."

"I can understand that. I've got two boys of my own and despite everything they get into, I'd be lost without them. Good luck with that one." He gestured to where Virgil continued to tap impatiently on the armrests of the wheelchair.

Jeff sighed as he gripped the handles of the 'chair. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"Bye, Doc." Virgil couldn't help but grin as he was finally pushed out of the dull hospital room that he'd spent five days cooped up in.

* * *

Scott glanced at his watch for the sixth time since he'd parked the rented SUV. "Where the heck are they? Dad said that all Virgil had to do was sign some papers and then they'd be down."

Pushing his sunglasses up, Gordon grinned. "Sheesh, Scott, what's your rush?"

"Yeah, what's your rush, Scotty?" Alan asked.

John stared over the top of the SUV at his older brother. "A bit impatient, aren't you, big brother?"

"Bite me," Scott growled. The three youngest Tracys gasped in mock surprise.

"Ahm, I'm telling Dad that you're saying bad things again, Scotty." Gordon's teasing had the desired affect and Scott grabbed for him. The prankster was prepared for the attempt and dodged out of his brother's reach. "C'mon, Scotty, you're really showing your age here."

John and Alan watched their oldest brother chase Gordon to a grassy area just past the Emergency Room doors and their parked SUV. "Son of a…" John had quickly scanned the area around him and noticed two figures approaching the entrance to the hospital.

"What?" Alan asked, still watching his next oldest brother taunt their oldest brother.

"I'll kill him," John growled, moving to intercept the two men. The automatic doors of the ER opened and Jeff appeared, pushing his second born son in a wheelchair.

"Virgil, would you care to tell us how it felt to be pulled back from Death's door?" Jensen shoved a recording device in Virgil's face as Anthony snapped picture after picture of Jeff and Virgil.

Alan whistled shrilly and got Scott and Gordon's attention. Motioning wildly, he pointed at the inevitable confrontation that was about to take place. Scott caught on immediately but before he could reach his brothers and dad, Jensen doubled over.

Breathing hard, Virgil glared at the reporter. "Oops, my bad. The doctor did say I might have muscle spasms." He leaned closer to Jensen and growled a final warning. "Don't come near my family again, do you understand?" When he didn't get a response, he brought his knee up. The slightly off-centered knee hit the other man in the nose with a sickening crunch. "Ouch. I hope these spasms stop before someone gets hurt." He shrugged then looked up at his dad. "C'mon, Dad, something around here smells rotten."

Jeff kept his voice low as he chastised his son. "Virgil Grissom Tracy, that is not how you were raised. I taught you better than that."

Several snorts of laughter drew his attention. "Sure, Dad, and not one of us saw you put down Jensen with one hit." Scott helped his brother to his feet and waited until he'd managed to get settled in the SUV. "You good, Virg?"

"Yep, now let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

A/N: Stalkerazzi is just a word I made up to describe the paparazzi. It just sounded more fitting when I thought about how pushy some of them are. Well, I thought I'd made it up but CC mentioned that she'd heard it before. I must have picked it up without realizing it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I could lay claim to the Tracys, International Rescue, and the Thunderbirds, I can't. They all belong to someone else.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Huge thanks to Criminally Charmed, Math Girl, Sammygirl1963, and Angel-Sue76 for all the support and encouragement. Mystikstorm, thank you for listening to my rambled ideas when I would call you on my way home from work. sam1

**Epilogue**

"Why is it that my brothers can never follow a simple request?" Scott mumbled as he walked into the lounge.

"What request would that be, Scott?" Jeff sat at his desk and watched his oldest son enter the room.

Agitated, he ran a hand through his hair. "The simple request of taking it easy and following the doctor's orders."

"Ah, I take it that your brother has given you the slip again." The Tracy patriarch kept his expression neutral.

"Yes, he did. How the hell is he going to get better if he keeps pushing himself? Can you track his watch?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, I can't track his watch."

Stunned, Scott gaped at his father. "No? Why not?"

"I know where Virgil is and I know he is resting." Jeff pointed at one of the couches. "He came in here a couple of hours ago, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep."

Scott sighed in relief. "He voluntarily took a nap?"

"Shush, Scotty…'m tryin' to sleep." Virgil peeked one eye open and glared at his only older brother. He rolled over, drawing the light blanket over his head to block out the light, and fell asleep again.

"Now that I know he's okay, I'd better get back to the guys. We're all getting some practice on the simulators." With a slight wave, he left the room.

Jeff leaned back in his chair and watched his sleeping son for a few moments before focusing on the work piled on his desk.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Virgil managed to give his Earthbound brothers the slip and headed for the silo where Thunderbird Two. He knew that his brothers meant well but he felt a bit smothered. He wished that they would just trust him to know his own limits and judgment. He'd purposely kept away from Thunderbird Two because he knew he would start piddling around and doing maintenance on her. That decision alone should have reassured them that he was serious about getting healthy again. "But they're my brothers and I guess they have the right to worry." Shrugging, he continued towards the silo door.

Coming to a complete stop at the entrance to silo, he stared at his 'bird. "Gordon better not have left a scratch anywhere on you." Tilting his head back a little, he saw something in the windshield. He shrugged then headed for the rear ramp of his 'bird. "May as well check that everything is okay." He'd already disappeared into the mammoth sized plane when Scott stepped into the silo.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Virgil's angry cries echoed from the cockpit.

Scott ran up the ramp and headed for the cockpit. Just before he reached the open door, he could hear what sounded like a whale song playing over the sound system. Virgil had stopped just inside the door and Scott bumped into him. "Virg?"

"He…he…Look what he did to my 'bird."

Scott peered around the cockpit and noticed what his younger brother hadn't. Choking on his laughter, he just barely managed to speak. "She's a beauty, Virg. A real catch."

Glaring angrily and a bit confused at what his brother was talking about, Virgil looked around the cockpit again. He saw the blow-up mermaid doll fastened into one of the jump seats. "Gordon!" Stomping to his pilot's seat, he suddenly bent down and grabbed something from the floor. He held up a dolphin shaped rug and shook it. "Do you see this, Scott? He's turned my 'bird into a friggin' marine world attraction."

"I don't know about an attraction but you have to admit that it is a bit homier in here." Thankfully, Scott had fast reflexes and he sidestepped the crab shaped pillow that Virgil had plucked off of his seat and threw.

Virgil sat in his chair and glanced around at the décor. A light blue-green tinting had been applied to the windshield, casting a bluish tint in the cockpit. Static cling waves outlined the windshield. Blue streamers of varying lengths had been taped to the ceiling. Virgil guessed that the streamers represented water. Various pictures of marine life were hung wherever they could be. In addition to the dolphin rug, Gordon had included an orca shaped one and a shark one. He'd placed them in front of the co-pilots' seats.

The one thing that the prankster had hidden well was the camera that was videotaping everything and being fed to Gordon in his room. The look on Virgil's face and Scott's quip about the mermaid had the red-haired brother rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

Drawn to his younger brother's room, John peered into the open doorway and saw his brother laughing hysterically. TB2's cockpit, Virgil, and Scott could be seen on the big TV in the sitting room of his brother's suite. An evil grin slowly spread across the blond man's face as he backed away from the door.

John stealthily made his way to TB4 with a disc in hand. Sitting at the controls, he quickly downloaded the disc of Virgil's music into Four's sound system. He chuckled and entered a command into the computer that made it so Gordy couldn't change the track.

Sitting at his desk in the lounge, Jeff watched three of his sons in the Silos. He sighed as he watched the monitors. "Things are definitely back to normal." Grinning, he shifted his gaze to a picture of Lucy and their boys. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

A few days later, Jeff was at his desk and going through the stack of mail on his desk. He had read the letter from an attorney he'd never heard of when he realized it wasn't his. The start of the letter only identified the recipient as Mr. Tracy. Jeff rolled his eyes and reread the letter so he could figure out which Mr. Tracy the letter was meant for. The name Jensen Smith jumped out at him and the injuries that he'd sustained had Jeff on his feet. "VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!"

Virgil was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a glass of ice water when he heard his father.

Scott and Gordon stared at him, both wondering what their brother had done. "Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good, Virg." Scott clapped a hand down on his brother's shoulder.

"It's been nice knowing you, Virgil." Gordon grabbed his older brother in a hug and squeezed him. "Any last requests?"

A sudden quietness in the room made Virgil look towards the door in which his father had just entered. "Um, hi, Dad."

Waving the letter in his hand, Jeff approached his son. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Virgil asked, taking the letter. He read through it, his face blanching towards the end. His head fell forward, chin resting on his chest. "I'll call Mr. Anderson and have him get started on this."

"What is this?" Scott asked. Wordlessly, Virgil handed him the letter. Scott quickly read through it. A slow smile spread across his mouth, causing his eyes to crinkle. "I've got to let John know that I was wrong."

Gordon and Virgil waited a moment for him to explain. When no explanation was forthcoming, Gordon asked, "Wrong about what?"

"John and I had wondered just who would get sued this time. I eliminated Virgil because he was sick. This proves that I was wrong. The Tracys have struck again and our track record of causing chaos and mayhem has been upheld." The three Tracy brothers choked back their laughter at the sight of their father glaring at them.

"Virgil, I expect you to get this taken care of." With one last pointed look at each of his sons, Jeff left the room, muttering, "This is why I try not to take more than one of them out in public at a time. Each is a menace to anyone who messes with his brother or brothers."


End file.
